


Double Play（翻译）

by Agni_Alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agni_Alex/pseuds/Agni_Alex
Summary: After a horrible car accident a year prior, Sanji finds himself wheelchair bound and a little lost. When his sister forces him to go to a baseball game, he really isn't expecting much from it; until a certain green-haired baseball player makes it his mission disrupt all of Sanji's carefully thought out plans.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 18





	Double Play（翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auspizien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auspizien/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Double Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949649) by [auspizien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auspizien/pseuds/auspizien). 



紧盯路口的红灯，山治的一只脚烦躁的在机车踏板和地面之间踏转着，迫不及待的想要摆脱这种暂时的制动，他快迟到了！尽管老板也算是个通情达理的老家伙，但一个对后厨负责的专业主厨绝不可以迟到！  
交通指示灯闪变绿色的一刹那，蓄势待发的山治就踩下离合器，摩托像子弹一样冲了出去，把身后来不及启动的车辆甩出老远。突然，尖锐的急刹声淹没了摩托车发动机隆隆的轰响。  
世界瞬时变成了慢动作，山治眼睁睁地看着几米外的卡车朝自己碾压过来，卡车司机愕然的眼里倒映出山治的惊恐。心脏剧烈跳动的声音吞卷了摩托马达的轰鸣，共振般激荡耳膜，在被剧痛噬掉前的最后一刻，山治只记得自己的好像听到了血液冲涌上来淹没了一切暴响。  
当卡车最终以惊人的速度撞上山治时，被调成慢动作的世界突然又恢复了正常。车轮的撕扯、行人的尖叫、金属扭曲变形的悲鸣，各种声音回归到现实里，然而被从摩托车上撞飞出去的山治还来不及恢复意识就被黑暗彻底笼罩了。

~X~

一片晃眼的白光中，山治惊醒过来，他发现自己躺在医院的病床上，全身裹满绷带。头顶的亮白光线刺激了山治的神经，记忆闪回断片前的最后一刻，粗硬的沥青地面...撕裂的骨肉...身体炸裂般的痛苦...  
裹满绷带的头部一阵阵令人眩晕的灼痛，被卡车撞上的左侧身体犹如万蚁啃噬般煎熬，这种难以忍受的剧痛从上身蔓延至下身，一直延续到腿部......我的腿？！山治愣住了。他这才发现自己的双腿并未包裹上绷带，甚至部分裸露在外面的皮肤都是完好的，没有明显的划伤、没有疼痛、没有僵硬......没有任何感觉？！  
山治根本感觉不到自己的腿！  
没有疼痛，没有刺激，没有属于身体的正常感知，什么都没有！山治被一阵惊恐包围，呼吸也因为逐渐加深的恐惧变得越来越困难，他完全感觉不到自己的腿.......  
什么也没有。

~一年以后~

一只手翻书，另一只手稳稳控制着轮椅，让前后轮在晃动平衡中保持一个微微后仰的令人舒适的体位。山治泰然自若的继续阅读，仅仅靠着单手和下意识的动作就能完美的保持平衡。经历了几个月的痛苦挣扎，山治最终接受了自己只能在轮椅上生活的事实，他尽可能的让自己适应这种新的状态，甚至重又开始到健身房锻炼。山治集中精力训练自己的上半身，这和他过去的习惯截然相反——他曾经是那么热衷于锻炼他原本修长矫健的双腿。  
尽管山治热爱烹饪，但现在的他无法继续胜任餐厅主厨，所以他在当地图书馆找了份差事。图书馆对轮椅群体可谓极度友好，山治很快适应了新工作并发展出新爱好——阅读。仅仅几个月，山治就从一心投入烹饪转换到热衷浪漫主义文学，此刻，他就沉浸在冒险故事里。  
除了帮学生查找资料、整理书籍、应对放学后的借阅高峰期，山治成天将自己隐藏在角落里静静的阅读。从早到晚，山治都迷失在故事主角的悲惨遭遇里——一个远比他更加自由的人也要经历那么多不幸，直到太阳落山，天色变黑，负责关门的工作人员让他离开图书馆时山治才从幻想里醒过来。  
亲友们都对山治既关切又支持，但也正是他们让山治感到难以忍受。同情、怜悯的话语被这些亲友们用一种屈尊降贵的优越语气说了一遍又一遍，几个月的不断重复简直让山治可以一字不漏地背出来了！只有在和这些人拥抱告别的时候山治才觉得自己松了一口气。乌索普是这些人里唯一一个让山治尚能忍受的，他是山治的同事，多数时候对待山治的方式都很自然，却也时不时的表现出对残疾人的过度关照，令山治炸毛。  
山治尽可能远离这些让他内心炸毛的人，这也是为什么当他聚精会神沉迷故事的时候，他的姐姐突然夺走他手里的书让他非常不高兴。蕾玖美丽的脸上绽开明朗的笑容，山治只能放下微微后仰的轮椅，摆正四个轮子转向姐姐，强颜欢笑的说：“嗨！蕾。多么惊喜啊！”  
“看到你窝在这儿我可一点儿也不惊讶。”蕾玖略带黯然地笑了笑，低头从挎包里翻出一个信封，炫耀着晃晃递给山治，“虽然距离你的生日还有好几个星期，但是我已经给你买好礼物了。”  
“啊，蕾..."山治柔和的叹了一口气，“你真的没必要送我东西。”  
“不，我偏要送。”  
打开信封，里面是几张套票，山治探究的目光落在“棒球”两个字上，瞬间他内心里的一丁点儿小兴奋也没了。棒球联赛套票，显然这是蕾玖为了让弟弟多出去活动活动的又一个阴谋。几个月来，蕾玖都在想方设法帮助山治从残疾的阴霾中走出来，尽管过程艰难，山治确实也从一开始的百无聊赖的颓靡中好转了不少。  
“大航道超新星赛套票。”蕾玖看着弟弟极力掩藏的不悦，继续解释，“我知道你对棒球不感兴趣，不过这次的联赛就在本市举行，千载难逢的机会呢，我觉得这是个让你脱宅的好理由。”  
啊哈...又来了.......  
山治礼貌的把票全部放回信封，抬头望着蕾玖：”我并没有整天宅在家里。”  
“你明白我在说什么。”蕾玖挥手打断山治，“走出家门，走出图书馆，放下你的幻想小说，当你把头埋在这里的时候你错过了外面一整个精彩的世界！”  
山治低头看着信封，他明白蕾玖的好意，但是，姐姐强人所难的帮助同样让他感到愤愤不平--他已经很努力了，尽可能的让自己适应残疾--手里的运动赛套票让他痛苦，他无法参与到这些比赛中去，他只能呆在旁边，当个残疾的看客。  
“答应我你会去的，好吗？”蕾玖温柔的抚摸山治的脸颊，轻轻托起弟弟的下巴恳求的望着他。山治尽可能克制心里翻动的抵对情绪，对姐姐露出一个标志性的温煦笑容。  
“好吧。”山治点点头，“我保证。”

~X~

尽管答应了蕾玖，山治最初对要不要去看比赛依然是犹豫的--他甚至考虑卖掉这些票--但对姐姐的爱最终战胜了他的不乐意。比起被迫去看比赛，他更在意蕾玖的感受，如果她发现自己没有遵守承诺，必定非常伤心。几周以后，当本赛季的第一场比赛拉开帷幕，山治不情不愿的请假一天前往市中心看比赛。  
经受交通拥堵的考验，山治终于在错过几班列车后顺利搭上前往会场的公交，然后，山治绕着会场兜了好些圈才找到了轮椅专用坡道，并赶在比赛开始前进入观众席。  
蕾玖为山治选的位置在地面层，不需要电梯就能到达，旁边恰巧是运动员休息区，正对着球场本垒，视野极佳。山治熟练的将自己抬起-放入观众席，将收起的轮椅紧靠前方围墙，避免影响他人通行。蕾玖显然是做足了实地考察才最终给山治找到这个绝妙的位置。如果要山治爬坡上坎才能找到自己的座位，他肯定调转轮椅直接走人。  
开幕式毫无新意——典礼、致辞、唱国歌，当运动员们终于就位的时候，山治觉得自己已经被困在位置上超过两个小时了。  
跑上球场的运动员山治一个也不认识，他在脑海里努力搜寻他们的名字，毫无映像。显然，蕾玖在所有的运动项目里选了山治最陌生、最不感兴趣的那个。  
山治为自己不得不熬过这漫长无聊的比赛深深叹了口气，他蜷躺进座位等待第一局开始。即使我打瞌睡，也不会有任何陌生人来打扰我的，山治没精打采的想。

~X~

索隆发现自己被照相机闪光灯淹没了，除了记者和粉丝，他什么也看不到。给孩子们签名，回答难缠的记者，直到下一场比赛开始，球队成员终于暂时摆脱了热情的观众。  
这是本赛季的第四场比赛，目前为止索隆的团队保持连胜。他们的第三场比赛对阵Shandalians，过程极其艰难，好在最后险胜。本赛季刚开始的时候他们队完全不被看好，队伍里新手居多，原来的老将多数被卖掉了，不过他们出人意料的挺到现在。  
为了不显得傲慢自负，索隆耐着性子给粉丝们签名，当他觉得差不多可以了，便马上朝着人群挥挥手，转头就走，留下几个外向的队友去应对热情的观众。索隆回到更衣间，为几分钟后的开场做准备，他还没来得及穿上球鞋拿齐装备，就听到了叫他上场的喊声。  
索隆叼着自己的幸运手套，一边手忙脚乱的将T恤下摆塞进裤腰扎上制服腰带，一边和几个队友同时走出更衣室。伴随着震耳欲聋的欢呼声，索隆终于搞定了自己的腰带，把叼着的手套拿到手里。他漫不经心地向热烈的观众挥手，在场边休息区站定，等待比赛开场。  
开幕式顺利举行，很快比赛开始。先是对方击球，整支球队都在等候席一边观赛一边做热身运动。有些队员在拉伸，有的在听音乐，还有一些愉快的聊天。  
"嘿，看那儿！"艾斯笑着走过来，拿手背拍拍索隆胳膊，接着指向观众席，那个黄金座位正对着选手休息区，"那个睡神又来了！"  
"你和他有区别吗？"路飞冲着艾斯哈哈大笑。  
索隆望向那个金发男人，他每场比赛都来，总是到得很早，却几乎只是坐在那里睡觉或者玩手机，满脸的生无可恋，仿佛被谁强迫着固定在位置上。  
艾斯一瓶水砸向路飞让弟弟闭嘴，被路飞轻松躲过。罗避开两人轻声嘟囔道："那家伙是挺奇怪的。"  
完全不受几人打闹的影响，若有所思的索隆突然站直身体，宣布："我去逗逗他！"  
"你确定？！"罗觉得索隆在发神经，指着赛场提醒道，"很快就该你了！"  
索隆耸耸肩，满不在乎的咧嘴一笑，与罗擦身而过并顺手拍掉了对方的帽子。索隆跳过围栏，一边整理自己的帽子一边回头向队友们保证："放松～我不过是去和他开个小玩笑。"

～x～

当裁判们再次被叫到旁边讨论一个棘手的判罚时，山治无聊的瘫倒在座位上，快要睡着了。他的头自然前倾，下巴耷拉到胸前，眼皮顺势合上，此刻正是补觉的好时机。睡眠的舒适感刚要把他带走，前方响起脚踏着碎石路靠近的声音，好奇让山治惊醒过来。  
山治眨了眨眼睛以驱赶倦意，莫名的看到一个球员从休息区径直朝他走来。对方的目光里没有任何敌意，但意识到自己在人家辛苦比赛时打瞌睡，山治有种犹如做坏事被逮到的孩子的感觉。他的一只手本能地落在了轮椅安全锁的位置，下意识的想要在那个人靠近之前逃开，才惊觉自己根本没有坐在轮椅上，他哪里也去不了。  
这时候，那个球员已经在观众座位席和赛场之间的护栏前停了下来。护栏的墙面和对方的下巴平齐，视线越过围墙，球员只能看到山治的上半身。居高临下的优势让山治放松下来。  
就近打量，面前的男人异常英俊，他露出一种能让人心跳骤停的自负笑容，好几个坐在附近的粉丝已经开始因他的到来窃窃私语。但是，尽管已经看了好几场比赛，山治依然对任何球员都没有印象，包括面前这位。虽然这个人看起来挺有趣：他的黑色帽檐下生机勃勃的绿色头发呼之欲出，左耳上并排的三颗金色耳坠叮当作响。  
“如果你对比赛完全不感兴趣，为什么不把这么好的位置让给真正热爱棒球的人？”男人突兀的说，尽管内容夹带攻击，但他的语气轻松得如同玩笑，“比如给小朋友或者坐轮椅的残疾人？”  
山治诧异地挑起眉毛，对方显然没有发现山治的残疾。不过，对方的不敬非但没有让山治觉得冒犯，反而有种新鲜的感觉。车祸致残后，这是第一次有人这样跟他说话，没有带着优越感的同情，也没有刻意的迁就，如此平等自然的对话让山治露出了笑容，他同样嘲弄的反击到：“嗯，你说的没错，可惜现在有点太晚了，我就坐这儿了！”  
“我只是很好奇，”绿头男显然没有料到山治的反应，但他依然保持着洋洋得意的笑容，“为什么会有人买了VIP票，却每场比赛都跑来睡觉？”  
山治立马想要反驳，但紧接着就意识到无论自己找什么借口，都无法掩饰他场场比赛睡大觉的事实。于是，山治以攻为守反问道:“哟，难道你一直在观察我吗?”  
绿头男显然被噎住了，但他的嘴角旋即勾起越发兴味儿的弧度:“或许吧...你得先回答我的问题。”  
“这是别人送我的礼物……”山治停顿了一下，诧异于自己为何会突然犹豫起来，明明说出真相也不是什么问题，但...山治抬起目光，“不好好对待礼物是粗鲁无礼的。”  
绿头男若有所思的点了点头，表示赞同：“你说的有道理。”  
“轮到你回答我的问题了。”  
绿头男耸耸肩：“一个就坐在旁边的球迷每场比赛都睡觉不可能不被注意到。”  
“谁是你球迷啊？！”山治反唇相讥，傲慢的从上往下扫量对方，装出礼貌而困惑的样子，“你谁啊？”  
“你不知道我是谁？！”  
山治嘲弄地扬起眉毛：“谁在乎你是谁啊？！”  
令山治颇为意外的是，对方先是讶异的笑了一声，接着竟然愉快的哈哈大笑起来。那人笑够了，又莫名的把手伸过宽阔的围墙无缘无故地说：“罗罗洛亚.索隆。”  
“谁问你了啊。”山治慢悠悠地噘嘴，嫌弃地盯着索隆伸出的手，终于还是叹了口气，让步了。山治刻意地极其用力地握了握索隆的手，坏脾气地嘟囔:“山治。”  
“那么，山治，”索隆目光热烈，依然紧握着山治的手，以致于山治不得不用力将手抽回去，“比赛为什么让你这么无聊？”  
“这见鬼的比赛无趣到爆。”山治翻个白眼耸耸肩，双臂抱胸做出一个极度疲惫的表情，“和它比起来，去拔牙都是狂欢派对！”  
那种又迷人又气人的笑容始终没有离开绿发男的脸：“棒球赛是美国的传统。”  
“老掉牙的传统。”山治拉长语调不屑地评价。  
“好吧~好吧~”索隆放弃了无意义的辩驳，抬臂扶上围墙，“你倒是说说，棒球究竟哪里不好？”  
“哈，那你可要听清楚了，首先，你们没有拉拉队。”山治刻薄地指出，“你看，同样是又臭又长的比赛，足球至少还有值得观赏的啦啦队穿插其间。反观你们，我不得不用整场比赛的时间坐在这里看一群汗流浃背的臭男人傻呵呵地站成圈，傻等着其中一个人拿根大棍子击球！”  
索隆再一次被逗笑了。  
“其实吧，整场比赛只需要一个挥棒子的人就够了，反正其他人都在旁边站着！你看，你们的那个二垒手，他一直在抠鼻子，大概他自以为没有人注意到吧，可惜，我的视力非常好，我看着他不停地抠鼻子！啊，老天爷，一个可以让球员傻叉地站在球场上挖鼻孔的比赛究竟有什么意义？”面对山治义正言辞的批评，索隆脸上的笑容越来越大，“到现在为止，一个本垒打也没有，甚至都没有人试图盗垒。所以，说真的，你能告诉我这样的烂比赛有啥值得人兴奋的吗？”  
山治一口气讲完自己的长篇大论终于记起换气，就发现索隆竟然一直抬着头、用那种兴致盎然的表情盯着他。对方咧着嘴，快乐的闪出一排大白牙，过于专注的目光仿佛已经长在了山治脸上。山治的心跳漏了一拍，突然觉得有些不自在。好在索隆总算撤回头看了一眼赛场，又转过来自信满满的笑着说：“我想我该回去挥棒子了。”  
索隆自信的态度令山治的眉毛不自觉的扬成优雅的弧，目光跟随着对方昂首阔步的背影，看他拿起球棒走向打击区，山治故意大声说：“我希望你打不到球！”  
山治不确定索隆有没有听到“祝福”，但他显然完全不受影响。索隆走到击球区，调整了一下状态，随即摆出架势，前脚伸踏，躬身曲肘。  
做好击球准备，索隆迅速回头瞥了山治一眼，附赠一个示意般的自负笑容。挑衅的表情激发了山治的情绪，莫名的兴奋让山治感到后颈发热，他立马不悦地嘟哝两声以掩盖自己不合时宜的尴尬。索隆转回头，稳定重心，目光盯紧前方投手。  
山治还未从令自己困惑的情绪里反应过来，人群就突然爆发出疯狂的欢呼声。索隆在示意击全垒打！观众们震耳欲聋的呼喊淹没了评论员的解说，山治抱起双臂，仰坐在椅子上，白眼翻上了天。好吧，他想，我倒要看看那个“索隆”究竟能干嘛！  
伴随着观众们兴致高涨的呐喊声，球场上的氛围变得异常紧张，索隆将球棒架上肩膀，紧握的双手缓缓转动球杆，锐利的目光锁定投手。山治目不转睛的看着，一秒，又一秒，投手猛然后仰，使出全身力气将球掷向索隆！旋身，击球！索罗瞬间挥棒，动作快得令人难以置信！没人能看清棒球高速运动的轨迹，只听见一声破空撞击-“嘣”-打中了！  
球飞出球场，落进看台，观众们争抢着接球。人们齐齐呐喊着观赏大屏幕上的慢动作回放，而山治的目光却被索隆拉走了——对方很随意地把球棒扔到一边，开始绕垒慢跑，经过山治时，他笑着朝山治挥手。山治颇为无语的回敬一个白眼，摇摇头。  
索隆的队友们依次跑完垒，欢乐的相互击掌、拍背。索隆回到休息区，喝口水，就又绕到山治面前。他用胳膊肘支着围墙，神气十足地说:“怎么样？这下有意思了吧？！”  
山治抬起肩膀，完全不为所动的皱起脸：“呃..”  
“不会吧？”索隆难以置信地笑道。  
“我看过更好。”山治说谎了。说实在的，山治真的被惊到了--这个男人不仅提前示意本垒打，接着就一击即中，完全不给投手任何机会。但是，索隆自命不凡的态度只会让山治跟他对着干。  
“你简直无法被取悦。”  
山治拿鼻孔指着索隆，夸张的喷口气：“高标准总是好的。”  
索隆笑着摇了摇头，揶揄道：“我就是达不到你的标准，嗯?”  
“啊”，山治挥挥手，一副安慰的样子，“你不用太勉强自己了。”  
“我究竟要怎样才能打动你？”  
山治认真的想了想，什么样的比赛能让他更激动，然而，没有。但是，山治睁大了漂亮的蓝眼睛满脸期待的对索隆说：“你能快点儿让比赛结束吗？”  
索隆又爆发出一阵电流般淌过山治身体的肺腑大笑：“你是没完了吧？啊！”  
山治送给索隆一个邪邪的笑脸：“随你怎么想~”  
“索隆！”  
两人的目光被拉了过去，一个生机勃勃的小伙子左手举着索隆的棒球手套大喊着朝他们挥舞，右手兴奋地指向球场。其它队员已经开始行动，该他们上场了。索隆从围墙上撑起身，一边往回走一边转头看山治：“祝我好运吧。”  
“做梦吧，绿藻头。”山治打个哈切，懒懒地靠回椅子，愉快地欣赏着索隆听到绰号时愤愤然的样子，可惜索隆还来不及回嘴，就被队友们拖上了场。山治只能继续独自观看这无聊的比赛。  
接连几局，索隆都在比赛间隙跑来和山治聊天，似乎他打定了主意要让山治改变对棒球的看法，他们继续着兴致盎然地针锋相对。山治发现每当索隆回到场上时，自己变得真的在看比赛而不是睡觉，并且他的目光始终跟着那个绿头发的三垒手。  
当比赛结束时，队员们奔涌在场边相互庆贺胜利，山治意识到此刻正是最不会被人注意到的时机，他拉出轮椅，撑起身体坐上去，向前转动轮轴。山治再次回头最后望了一眼球场上的那群人，当然，他绝对没有在看那个绿头发的笨蛋，哼！在人流将过道变得拥堵前，山治已经离开了会场。

～x～

终局结束，整个队伍都在球场上奔跑着欢呼，索隆也激动地大喊大叫，他确信自己明天早上必定嘶哑。这是一次特别值得庆贺的胜仗，他们以压倒优势消灭了皇家香波地队，晋级决赛。  
最初的狂热劲儿过去，索隆得以平缓过速的心跳，从闹得最欢的路飞艾斯等人中抽出身，开始向其他队友相互祝贺。拥抱、握手，最后，索隆走到罗面前，也给这个喜欢冷嘲热讽的哥们儿一个粗鲁的熊抱。刚放开胳膊，罗就故意转头指向看台，露出颇有深意的笑容：“你的男粉丝已经走了哦！”  
索隆立马转头，看到了山治空空的座椅，原本欣然的脸禁不住耷拉下来，他满心以为经过他两整场的互动山治一定会留到最后，然而......索隆意识到自己原本只是想要随意戏耍一下山治的行为产生了致命的反效果，他被吸引住了，他意外的发现山治不仅长得漂亮，还特别有趣！  
索隆还来不及细想自己的问题，就被兴高采烈飞奔过来的路飞扑倒在地。索隆拿胳膊夹住路飞永远不会消停的脑袋，哈哈大笑着拍打这个好动的小兄弟一起庆贺胜利。

～x～

“这是你的书，亲爱的~”山治满眼爱心的对柜台前的年轻女子说，同时小心翼翼地把书递给对方，当看到女孩羞怯地微笑着接过书时，山治的心怦怦直跳，他由衷地祝愿道：“希望你喜欢这本书，过个愉快的一天！”  
女孩可爱的点点头，轻轻挥手作别。山治一直目送对方走出门口，突然，他热情洋溢的笑容消失了。退转座椅，将身后堆叠的书籍拿出几本放到腿上，山治猛地关上柜台，让自己重新回到角落里。  
翻开一本被归还的书，拿出借书卡，盖上还书日期，合上书，放入推车。一本接着一本，一本接着一本，推车里逐渐垒起整齐的书墙，乌索普毫无预兆的冒了出来。  
“那个棒球赛怎样啊？”  
山治继续手上的活，头也不抬的耸耸肩：“就那样啊...还行吧。”  
“相比‘无聊到死’，‘还行’可是个巨大的进步啊！”乌索普略带惊讶地指出，一边将书分类放到架子上，一边转过头来，“到昨天为止，你可是只会抱怨球赛糟糕到极点呢！”  
“嗯，之前确实很无聊。”山治承认，将面前一摞整理好的书放进乌索普带来的手推车上。山治从桌下拉出轮椅，把自己安放上去，跟上等在前面的乌索普，二人一块儿进入藏书室将归还的书籍放回原处。  
“之-前?”乌索普惊讶地拉长了语调，手上整理着放回科幻小说区域的一叠。  
“我……我和一个人聊了会儿天。”山治只能承认，他意识到自己跟爱管闲事的长鼻子乌索普讲得太多了。山治特意选出几本属于书架低矮处的书籍放回架上，“幸好那不算世界上最糟糕的聊天。”  
“哦噢~”  
“你想说啥？”山治叹气。  
乌索普若无其事地回头瞥一眼，往书架上塞书的动作无比做作，打趣的哼哼:“啊~啊，啥？”  
“别跟我‘啊啊啊’！”山治抓起另外几本书，将自己转动到走廊的另一边继续放书回架上，他恶狠狠地朝乌索普瞪了一眼，“你的‘哦噢’永远代表一肚子坏水，有话就直说吧！”  
“我哪有啊...”乌索普紧张地吧唧，把几本书推进面前的架子，只得解释道，“你没有说‘我和美丽动人的小姐姐进行了超有爱的心之互动’，也就是说...你和‘某人’，真正的聊天，男的...？”  
山治张开嘴想要反驳，却什么也说不出来，乌索普太过了解他，一下子就抓住了重点，山治只能气呼呼地撅起嘴。  
“不会吧!真的是这样！?”乌索普惊讶地哇哇大叫起来。  
“这有什么大不了的？很正常啊！。”山治激动的辩解，头也不回地只盯着眼前的书，确定所有科幻小说都放回原位了，便准备整理其它分类，“快被比赛无聊到死的时候有人突然跟我说话，说着说着比赛就结束了，于是就没有这么无聊了，就是酱紫！”  
乌索普推转放书的小车，走向下一个分类区域，他偷笑着看山治一眼，试探到：“你还会再见到‘他’的，对吧？”  
山治皱着眉，刻意无所谓的哼哼一声来掩饰自己的尴尬：“我怎么知道？”  
“你想再见到他？”  
眼看对话朝着令人厌烦的方向去了，山治气呼呼地抓起轮椅导杆，快速冲到乌索普前面，嫌弃的嚷嚷：“你的书都整理完了吗？动作快点儿，啰嗦的懒虫！”  
“好~好~”乌索普窃笑着跟上山治，不再追问，但山治从乌索普的语气里听出来了：这个混蛋永远止不住八卦！山治反感的做了个鬼脸。

~X~

“嘿！”索隆正将脚踩在长凳上系鞋带，艾斯突然一屁股坐到凳子上，他往索隆小腿上轻轻一拍，玩味儿地笑着指指看台，“你最喜欢的球迷又来了！”  
索隆回头望去，金发碧眼的男人坐在同样的位置上，不同的是索隆觉得山治今天看上去比之前还要漂亮。完美的金发梳成时髦的样式，修长的手指抱握在交叉的胳膊肘上，那张惹恼索隆的总是吐出尖刻话的薄唇微微开启，露出洁白的牙齿。  
索隆抓起自己的白色幸运手套，一边朝场上走一边回头冲艾斯摇头笑道：“他不是我的球迷。”  
“是哦~”艾斯用怀疑的语气哼哼，跟上场去，暂时放过了索隆。索隆知道艾斯肯定还会纠缠这个话题，不过当前的比赛更重要，他集中心神站上三垒，但就在这时，索隆的目光又不经意地对上了山治。他冲对方眨眼示意，山治则回了个粗鲁的鬼脸--调皮地吐着舌头。索隆的心跳突然加快了。

~X~

尽管山治绝对不会承认，但是在等待下一场比赛的一个星期里，他都急切的期待着——他想要再次和那个令人讨厌的球员说话！没什么特别的，山治不断地告诉自己，我只是太闷了，难得有个人可以聊天，仅此而已！  
新赛一开场，山治就专注地看着每一个走进开幕式的球员，他的目光立即锁定了索隆，当然，这仅仅是因为对方怪异的发色使他鹤立鸡群。到了唱诵赞美诗的环节，全场起立高歌，山治无比庆幸索隆的角度无法发现他始终坐在位置上的奇怪表现。  
第一局，客队击球，索隆站在场上守三垒。负责投球的是一个黑发及肩满脸雀斑的男人，比赛的进展一如既往的漫长乏味，直到一个厉害的击球手站上了击球区。“嘣！”被打中的棒球迅疾转向，黑发投手闪身而起竟把球扑了出去！山治屏住呼吸，全神贯注地盯着球。棒球刚一落地，就被冲上来的垒手完美的接住，他滚身而起，直接将球扔给一垒手，那个夸张纹身黑眼圈深重的一垒手居然完全不似外表的颓靡，接球，蓄力，投出，球精准地穿过球场飞向索隆。索隆懒洋洋地一抬手，就把球接住了，让奔过来试图抢垒的两个对手灰溜溜地折返。

尽管山治曾嘲弄索隆，说他们只是呆头呆脑地站在原地抠鼻屎，但是，当山治开始真正的关注比赛，他不得不承认索隆的团队有着惊人的默契，他们貌似闲散，可一到关键时刻，每个人的反应都及其迅捷，速度，爆发力，浑然一体的配合度，无不彰显出长期刻苦训练才能达到的完美。  
山治低头看向自己的腿，顿时黯然。他曾经拥有令所有人羡慕的修长矫健的双腿，可是，车祸以后，尽管他竭尽所能的照料它们，一年的萎缩还是让发达的肌肉变成了嶙峋的骨头，细长瘦弱得仿佛属于一个十来岁的少年。  
沉浸在自我厌恶中的山治没能注意到场上一局已经结束，索隆的队伍正陆续回到休息区等待击球。这时，索隆的喊声穿过喧闹的体育场和欢呼的球迷撞进他的耳朵里，山治猝然抬头。  
“嘿！”索隆一遍挥手，一边走向山治，“看来你决定要坚持到场为我们加油打气了。”  
索隆的靠近在山治心里激起一阵欢喜，但他克制住自己因快乐而加速的呼吸，摆出一副厌烦的样子：“如果可以的话，我也不想来。"话一出口，山治不禁对自己尖刻的下意识反应感到奇怪。他并非酸毒的人，但是一面对索隆，他就忍不住想要去戳对方，极尽所能的引起对方的烦扰。山治也不明白自己的表现是什么原因引起的，他认为极有可能是这一年来无法畅所欲言而导致的报复性宣泄。所有人都对他小心翼翼的说话，哪怕是最熟悉的胆小的长鼻子同事，或是最亲爱的姐姐，都会字斟句酌地避免说出可能伤害他的话，根本没有人会同他开玩笑。  
“但看起来上一场比赛你看得很认真啊？”索隆嘲解到，“貌似你已经开始喜欢棒球比赛了？”  
“永远不会。”山治斩钉截铁的说，他本以为索隆是个肌肉发达头脑简单的笨蛋，完全没有料到索隆能敏锐地注意到自己的表现，摆出嘲弄的神气讥讽道，“我不过是不想错过嘲笑你的机会，看看毫无用处的你如何出丑。”  
“我可比你有用多了！”索隆哼了一声，“你才是毫无用处地坐在旁边的那个。”  
山治的心脏痛苦地拧了一下。  
“你也不比我好到哪里去！”山治几乎愤恨地反斥。  
“哟，那你有什么用处呢？”索隆突然就抓住了自己想要的话茬，立马转变话题，极为好奇的问到，“除了跑这儿来骚扰我，你平时都做些什么？”  
索隆的急转弯把山治噎住了，一时间难以回答对方的问题。因为，一年前，山治会骄傲地说出一个完全不同的答案。他曾经是最棒的主厨，在市里最受欢迎的餐厅做着自己梦寐以求的工作。休息的时候，他会和同事、朋友一起出去，在酒吧里和老雇主们调情。不仅如此，他还是跆拳道馆的常客，真正的黑带高手。仅仅一年以前，他是一个和现在完全不同的生活丰富多彩的人。  
现在，虽然他还是他，但过去的生活方式已经和他无关了。他成了图书管理员，每天把自己浸泡在幻想故事里，除了必须进行的复健运动和姐姐家的周末聚餐，足不出户。他书架上的各种烹饪书籍被姐姐送来的鸡汤文学和山治自己购置的冒险小说替代了。以往泡吧交友的时间也都被宅在家里练习近距离魔术和折纸所代替。  
这是一个山治不愿提及的话题，不愿和家人谈，更不愿和一个陌生人谈，所以，山治直接转换了话题：“到底是谁在骚扰谁啊？！你搞错了吧！”  
“哈，难说。”索隆晃晃脑袋，不依不饶地催促山治，“还没说完呢，你做什么的？”  
“我...呃...”山治停顿了一下，他不确定为什么说出自己的工作会这么为难，他并不想将自己和索隆做比对，却莫名其妙的有种羞耻感，最后他谦逊的承认，“我在图书馆工作。”  
“图书馆？！”  
“没错。”山治厉声道，“你有问题吗？！”  
“当然没有。”索隆马上摇头，真诚的态度让山治几乎有些愤恨，“只是你看起来实在不像是图书馆工作的。”  
“哦？”山治被逗笑了，“那你觉得我是做什么的？”  
“嗯，我也说不上来...”索隆耸耸肩，用探究的目光仔细打量山治，“你看起来就像那些吹毛求疵的理发师，或者，裁缝？”  
“吹毛求疵？！”山治炸毛，“你这个混蛋！”  
“我不是那个意思！”索隆似乎是真的想要解释，但他脸上忍俊不禁的窃笑只会起到和安抚相反的作用。  
“够了，够了。”山治挥手摇头打断对方，尽管试图摆出严厉的态度，却还是忍不住笑了，他指着赛场，“谈话到此为止。去玩你的傻瓜游戏吧！快点儿，滚！”  
索隆被赶走了，但谁也不能阻止他每个中场都跑来找山治。山治最初对索隆的探询十分反感，但渐渐地，他放松下来，直到比赛快结束的时候，山治都困惑自己居然回答了索隆那么多有的没有的烂问题，包括他最喜欢的颜色、他的兄弟姐妹有几个、他儿时养的宠物龟叫什么...诸如此类。

~X~

这个夏天过得飞快，逐渐白热化的赛事慢慢变成了山治暗淡生活中的亮色。每个周末到市中心体育场的路程以及穿过熙攘的人流找到自己座位的麻烦也不再那么令人疲累。山治期待索隆的比赛，期待和索隆每个中场时间的聊天，同时，他也开始察觉自己和索隆之间的对话并不是他最初以为的、纯粹的闲谈。  
索隆在和他调情！  
索隆尖刻而又轻浮的话语与其说是戏谑，更像是调情。山治惊奇的发现自己不再像刚开始时那么讨厌棒球运动了，他喜欢上了和索隆聊天，喜欢上了索隆在运动场上的表现，当然，索隆穿着那身棒球制服贼帅，但是真正打动山治的是索隆对棒球的热忱——他热爱棒球！

赛季赛进入到第九场，山治不得不对自己承认——他的目光始终跟随着球场上的索隆。在他两闲聊的大多数时间里，索隆都悠然地靠着围墙，山治只能看到索隆刚毅英俊的脸——尽管山治绝不会承认——和围墙上交叠的无比结实的手臂。当索隆站在球场上，他紧绷的制服将他肌肉发达的完美身材一览无遗地展现出来。印着名字和号码的亮红色上衣将包裹之下宽肩窄腰的身型和突出的肌肉线条彰显得越发引人注目。制服的裤子显然不太合身，主要是屁股的位置绷得太紧，让山治不得不惊叹对方的完美屁股！裤子的下半部分塞进了齐膝高的黑色运动袜里，力量强健的小腿让山治害怕——他从来没有对谁的小腿产生过兴趣，可索隆的居然让他呼吸急促！山治的大脑开始发出警告——他必须尽快摆脱目前的处境，在他还存有理智的时候！  
从紧身的黑色弹性纤维球衣，到脚上的花纹鞋钉，男人身上的一切都散发着完美的光芒。这个完美的男人热爱棒球。山治不由自主地反问，为什么我之前不喜欢棒球？  
山治伸个懒腰，视线依旧黏在索隆动作间衣褶线条描绘出的隆起的肌肉上。山治也不晓得自己的倾慕对象何时从女人变成了男人，但很明显，场上的索隆因等待下一个击球手而调整准备动作时，山治的眼睛很享受能够多看那个完美屁股的几秒钟。  
内心的倾慕是山治一个人的秘密，他并不打算让自己和索隆之间的“聊友”关系发生任何转变，可是，当索隆发出若有深意的信号时，山治迷惑了。比赛中场的时候，索隆突然向山治提出一个问题——  
“你为什么不看完全场呢？”索隆貌似漫不经心的说，目光跟随着自己扣手套皮带的动作，“每次赛后我有机会找你的时候你都不见了。”  
山治耸耸肩：“我喜欢在人流变得拥堵前离开。”  
“嗯，有道理。”索隆终于系好皮扣，他带上手套，用力拍打几下，确定找到了正确的手感后，又取下来，回头看着山治，“你周六有事吗？”  
“工作啊~”山治耸肩，意识到索隆的问题可能的含义，他故意调侃道，“不是所有人每周只上一天班。”  
“我们和当地亲子球队有场友谊赛。”索隆直接解释，完全不理会山治的嘲弄，这种非比寻常的根本不受他人影响的能力把山治打败了，索隆似乎永远不会真的被他激怒。  
“你应该来。”索隆注视着山治。  
“我......我不太擅长打棒球。”山治小心翼翼的回答。  
“有什么关系呢？”索隆哼了一声，“你不可能比一个10岁的小孩更差。”  
“你会惊掉下巴的。”山治慢吞吞地说。  
“来吧...会很有趣的。”索隆缓慢的语气里带着期求，“即使不为别的，至少可以活动一下你僵硬的腿。”  
山治的心被刺痛了，索隆的话提醒了他——无论他多么渴望、多么绝望，他都再也没有办法活动自己僵硬的腿！过去的一切都变成了美好的回忆，现在的他只是个永远坐在旁边看的残废。克制住翻涌的苦水，山治咬牙道：“我，不想去。”  
索隆惊讶的眨着眼睛，显然没有料到山治会直接拒绝，最终，他还是困惑地点头表示理解。山治低头紧盯着自己的腿，膝盖上拳握的手指关节发白，他希望索隆不要再问了，他不想让索隆起疑，不想让一切变糟！  
“好吧。”索隆轻易的妥协刚让山治放松下来，就又抛出一个压力山大的问题，“那你有什么想做的吗？”  
山治被困住了。  
谁能想到索隆居然抛来了山治最害怕的一个问题！无论过去还是现在，所有山治想做的事情都是一个健全的、可以正常行走的人能做的，然而，事实是，他是一个被绑在轮椅上的残废，一个试图让索隆永远不把他当做残废的残废。山治怔怔地望着索隆的眼睛，他知道自己必须结束这一切，于是他故作玩笑的口吻说：“我想去意大利。”  
这一次，索隆似乎真的很惊讶：“意大利？！”  
“没错，意大利。”山治指指周围，“考虑到我马上就要被这个地方无聊-死，我应该赶紧了却心愿！圣彼得大教堂，知道吧？我一直都想去看看！”  
有那么几秒钟的时间，他们静静的对视着。索隆在打量山治，看他是否是“认真的”；山治也在打量索隆，等着对方把这一切当做玩笑一笑了之。然而，索隆突然赞同地点了点头，愉快的说：“好吧。”  
山治惊呆了，他愕然地看着索隆冲自己咧嘴一笑，接着索隆抓起棒球手套在换场提示的广播声中往回走。山治不知所措地看着渐行渐远的索隆，他不相信——完全不敢相信——索隆会把自己的玩笑话当真。  
“......不...我......”山治仓猝地抓住面前的围栏，倾身向前大声追喊，“我是开玩笑的！”  
“我不在乎~”索隆开怀大笑。

~X~

“这是我听到过的最糟糕的主意！”艾斯一边走向储物柜一边举起双臂强调自己的强烈反对。索隆走在后面，拿毛巾用力擦着湿漉漉的头发。他们刚刚经历了烈日和酷赛的洗礼，接着就一起去浴室冲掉一身臭汗。  
“我觉得不坏。”  
“你说得对，它不是一个坏主意......”艾斯从柜子里掏出汗衫，仰头套上。索隆正侧着头，一边轻晃一边拍耳朵，努力把淋浴时冲进去的水弄出来，他刚刚试图用毛巾吸水，没有成功。突然，啪的一声，湿毛巾重重拍在他的裸背上，索隆痛得跳起来，怒气冲冲地瞪向路飞，又立马被穿好衣服的艾斯拉了回去。艾斯注视着索隆的眼睛，认真地说：“这绝对是我这辈子听到过的，‘最坏’的主意！”  
“我并不觉得——”又是啪地一声巨响，这次是毛巾打在索隆的光屁股上，索隆气得转身朝路飞竖起中指，吼道，“路飞！你再这样，我发誓我要让你吃了那条该死的毛巾！”  
路飞哈哈大笑着飞快地跑过更衣室，依然抓着那条大毛巾，貌似准备去骚扰别人了。索隆直瞅着路飞离开视线，才又转回目光，迎接艾斯质疑的眼神。  
“你说过，他自己后来也说了，这是个玩笑，对吧？”  
“所以这样才有趣啊！”  
“我不认为他会这么想。”  
“我觉得值得一试。”索隆耸耸肩，找到T恤，抓起套上，“他拒绝了我所有的提议。”  
“所以呢？”艾斯无语的说，“把他打包扔到另一个国家就是好主意了？”

~X~

“真是可爱的眼镜。”  
“滚一边去，乌索普。”山治透过手掌支捂的嘴头也不抬的呐呐道，继续翻页。这一周，山治的注意力都沉迷在历史幻想文学里——骑士、公主、冒险——书中精彩纷呈的世界远远超越了困住他的平庸现实。对“可爱眼镜”的评论，山治下意识就给与回敬：“你只是在羡慕我能轻松把眼镜从鼻子上拿下来，而你，不能~”  
“额...好吧，”不明就里的声音里充斥着熟悉的笑意，“我不知道乌索普是谁，不过，我建议你把眼镜取下来。”  
山治猛地抬起头，就听到咔嚓一声，惊惶的望着突然闪出的索隆，怔愣中，山治终于反应过来——他慌乱中可能扯坏了眼镜！那副玻璃框架正可怜的歪斜在自己双眼园瞪的脸上，甚至，自己的嘴还傻瓜一样的大张着！山治赶紧闭上嘴，匆匆取下眼镜放到盒子里。  
“哇，这样更可爱了！”索隆打趣。  
“少来！”山治紧张的怒斥，刻意把眼镜盒放到离自己很远的地方，借此将椅子尽可能的挪到桌子里边——这椅子是他惊恐的根源，他不能让索隆发现自己的椅子是有“轮子”的！  
“你到这儿来干嘛？”  
“你的朋友娜美说你每周二在这儿上班。”  
“娜美？娜美？！”山治一时反应不过来，“你怎么会认识娜美？！”  
“诶...”索隆貌似有点儿小尴尬，但他微微的脸红并不能减少山治此时的慌乱，“说来话长...”  
山治瞪着索隆，脸上大写“快讲”！  
“我让我们公关代表帮忙找你...”索隆顿了顿，下意识地咧咧嘴，显然意识到自己的行为有侵犯隐私的嫌疑，尽管他向来就有咄咄逼人的直率，“你在网上没有留下什么信息，不过她发现了你的朋友娜美，就联系上了...”  
“啊哦...”山治总算反应过来了，他探究地盯着索隆，不确定对方知道了多少，但貌似还不是太糟。一股莫名的感觉涌了上来，山治说不清那种感觉到底是甜是苦。索隆在找他，居然！如果只是在球场，山治可以无拘无束地放任自己和索隆斗嘴打趣，可是，索隆出现在了这里，在他的日常生活里！事情的发展超出了预期。山治有些犹疑地望着索隆：“你找我，是因为...？”  
“欧，主要是给你这个。”索隆从裤兜里摸出一个皱巴巴的信封递给山治。山治忧心忡忡地接过来，心下犯嘀咕，他隐约意识到里面装的可能是什么，可是——信封拆开——可是山治依然难以置信地瞪着机票上的名字和目的地。天啦！究竟哪个平行宇宙会有白痴认为这种东西是合适的礼物？！  
山治低着头，不知所措地盯着那两张票：“我...我不能接受这个...”  
“这是一份礼物！”索隆争辩，两手按着桌子靠向山治——山治下意识地往后一缩，挣扎着试图将机票装回皱巴巴的信封里——目光灼灼的索隆带着得逞的笑容说，“我记得，你说过你不会拒绝礼物！”  
“没错，前提是那是我姐姐给我的。”山治叹了口气，放弃了根本塞不回去的破信封，把包括机票在内的一堆纸塞进索隆手里，“而不是一个我几乎都不认识的家伙！你到底为什么要这么做？”  
“因为，”索隆略微一顿，毫不犹豫地撕碎机票和信封扔进旁边的垃圾篓，咧开嘴笃定地说，“我喜欢你，我想带你出去。”  
“啊...诶诶诶诶——”山治的大脑当机了，尽管他和索隆在赛场上有过暧昧的言语，但他根本想不到索隆居然是认真的，索隆完全不了解他，索隆甚至都不知道他是个残废...惶恐又一次笼罩住山治，“.....不。”  
“不？”索隆没有理解山治的反应，依然带着笑。  
山治的眼神飘向一边，希望能有其他人冒出来帮他脱离目前的困境，可惜，没有。尽管脑子还有点儿死机，山治尽可能做出合适的反应：“...呃，是的，不。”  
索隆敏锐地注视着山治：“你听起来可并不确定哦。”  
“我很确定。”山治斩钉截铁地说，他总算想明白了，他必须把这一切扼杀在萌芽中，他不能让事情恶化下去！他不该和索隆调情，他不该让索隆有更进一步的想法，他必须马上结束这一切，让索隆离他越远越好，他不能伤害索隆！  
“那你为什么这么犹豫？”  
“因为我在考虑要不要报警。”山治拔高声音，挤出两声紧张的干笑，又立马意识到根本没什么可笑的，只好进一步为自己解释，“哪个正常人会找陌生人去意大利约会啊！”  
听到这话，索隆首次显露出一点儿愧疚：“我...我是不是让你感到强迫了？”  
山治皱眉，不易察觉地在座位上微微一晃，轻声说：“有一点。”  
“可是，”索隆辩护，“意大利，这确实是你自己说的。”  
“这不是我的错！我明明说了这是个玩笑，是你自己耳朵长草。”山治抬起双臂宣布自己“无罪”，再说了，谁会把这样的话当真？这根本不能怪他。  
“啊，无所谓啦~”索隆耸耸肩，前一刻还让山治手足无措的事情秒变无关紧要，他热烈的注视着山治，“说吧，我要怎么做才能让你跟我一块儿出去？”  
山治环顾四周，不晓得该拿面前的家伙怎么办，难道要泼冷水把他赶走？心不在焉的，山治嘟哝到：“...我不知道...”  
“讲真，你是个硬核桃。”  
山治抱歉的耸肩，游疑的目光不知道该放哪儿，他不敢对上索隆迷人又热情的褐色眸子。或许，山治想，如果我假装这一切都是误会，我们之间什么也没有，索隆就会放弃？不带任何情绪的，山治说：“这是你的问题，不能怪我。”  
“我不会放弃的。”索隆爽朗的笑起来，仿佛看穿了山治的心思，他一手支在桌面上俯身向前，对着往后缩的山治笑道，“你是知道的，对吧？”  
“希望你是个喜欢失望的笨蛋。”  
“别担心，”索隆自负的眨眨眼，“我想做的事情最后总是能成。”  
“哈，真了不起。”山治翻个白眼，摆出一副公事公办的样子，“还有什么我能帮助您的吗？难得来图书馆的绿藻头先生。”  
索隆若有所思的看着山治，这让山治有些担忧对方继续纠缠于刚才的问题，好在索隆转头环视一眼图书馆，问到：“有什么书是你推荐的吗？”  
山治惶恐的意识到自己根本不可能站起来给索隆选书！他不知所措的飞速扫一眼周围，绝望的目光被归还回来的一叠书抓住了，其中一本的封面简直像天赐瑰宝般闪闪发光。山治一把抓起那本书，重重拍在桌上朝前一甩，利用惯性让书略过台面滑向索隆。  
索隆被逗乐了，他在山治的注视下拿起书，扫了一眼，放下，十分怀疑地看向山治：“《自作多情》？”  
“这是一本极好的书。”山治甜笑着胡诌，“我强烈推荐你用心品读。”  
有那么一瞬间，索隆似乎真的困恼于山治的态度，他拿起书，若有所思地盯着封面看了看，突然，书被放回了桌面，滑向山治。索隆咧开嘴，露出两排漂亮的大白牙，那是一个极富侵略性的笑，他甚至厚脸皮的冲山治眨了眨眼，自负的说：“听起来你比我更需要读这本书。”  
“我...”山治顿时脸涨得通红，他听出了索隆话里的暗示却无法反驳。山治简直要憎恨这个可以轻易看透他的男人了，同时他更憎恨被一语戳中的自己！“喂！”  
山治还没来得及有所反应，索隆竟然直接转身走出了图书馆，大步轻松，迈得飞快！索隆头也不回的大声说：“星期天球场上见！”  
“我......”山治喃喃着，无语地望着索隆瞬间走远的背影，对方非常规的出牌简直令他手足无措。山治本以为一个简单的拒绝就可以解决他两间的麻烦，但显然他远远低估了索隆的固执。  
仅仅是注视着索隆的背影，山治就感到肠绞痛一样的纠结——宽松合腿的牛仔裤，阔肩上耷拉下来的夹克，与黝黑的脖颈形成鲜明对比的绿油油的短发，这个昂首阔步的傻瓜是如此的自信！对比起不健全的自己，山治实在想不明白索隆究竟为何会对自己感兴趣。原本，山治只将二人调情似的对白当做是索隆的油腔滑调。  
“就是那个人吗？”  
“嗯？”山治惊讶的回头，看到乌索普从后台走过来，目光跟着远去的索隆。山治不太自然的点点头，支吾道：“噢，嗯，诶，那是...”  
乌索普直接打断山治，操起一本刚被归还的书敲打山治的胳膊，一字一顿的说：“兄弟，你-到-底-怎-么-回-事？！”  
“嘿！嘿！嘿！”山治抱怨着一把夺过书，“你小子干什么！”  
“你自己知道我什么意思！”乌索普埋怨，“你这几周啥事儿不做就想着那家伙，他专程跑来约你出去你却说‘不’，你有病啊？！”  
“不是那样的！”山治辩解，心中却充满愧疚感。索隆的邀约让他心动，甚至是，令他开心...可是，索隆根本什么也不知道！如果他告诉索隆自己是个残废，这一切可能就完全不同了！山治不知道如何跟索隆坦白自己的残疾，何况他拖了这么久，越发没有开口的机会。心烦意乱，山治高声反驳：“你根本啥也不懂！”  
“你说的对，我是不懂。”乌索普摇头，“我就问你一句，你喜欢他，对吧？”  
山治苦着脸：“非常不幸。”  
“你觉得他很有吸引力？”  
“可能吧。”山治一边回答一边对自己说——我没有盯着那家伙看，没有成天盯着！  
“你喜欢跟他在一起。”  
山治避开乌索普的目光，气呼呼地噘嘴：“我也不想。”  
“啊哈，好吧。”乌索普沉思两秒，冲着山治举起双臂大声反问，“你这前后不搭的行为算什么？精神失常？”  
从被质问到现在，山治的肩膀首次耷拉下来，他把目光转向别处，有些羞愤的嘟囔道：“他不知道我是残废。”  
“啊...不会吧？”  
“耶，是的。”那种糟糕的感觉又上来了，山治几乎是在对自己生气，“我越是喜欢他，就越无法告诉他。”  
乌索普安静下来，他尽量用柔和的口吻小心的问：“原因呢？”  
“因为我不想失去现在所拥有的。”山治用激动掩饰痛苦，“我喜欢跟他斗嘴、争执，他把我当做一个普通人而不是孩子！他把我当做正常人，跟我调情，而不是同情；他真的喜欢我，而不是因为喜欢残疾人的怪癖！如果我告诉他真相，这一切，所有这一切，就全毁了！”  
乌索普低头，目光略过长长的鼻子盯着山治，沉默冻结在两人之间。终于，乌索普双手合十，仿佛在为自己祈祷，接着，他将合掌指向山治，平静的断言：“你错了。”  
“不，我没有！”山治激烈的反驳，“我可以享受一次真正的、正常的人际交往，他也可以很快的抽身去找另一个粉丝，而不需要面对一堆不必要的麻烦！以及，我永远也不用逼迫自己说出真相！这是双赢！”  
乌索普没法再让自己双手合十心平气和了，他捂住脸沮丧的往下拖拉，透过掌心发出呻吟般的抱怨：“我真想把你从椅子上拽下来！”  
“有本事就试试看啊，长鼻子！”山治灵巧的摇转轮椅，让椅子下部突出的尖角戳向乌索普小腿。乌索普哈哈笑着躲闪着跑开了，山治冲对方后背大喊：“现在你明白我是怎么想的了吧，滚！”  
“我依然认为，如果你告诉他，他的反应绝对不是你想象的那样！”胆小鬼乌索普远远躲在桌椅后面，确保山治逮不到他，“你根本没必要在这里胡思乱想。”  
“相信我。”山治摇摇头，毅然结束了对话，“他不会想要面对这些麻烦的。”

~X~

“有再考虑我的提议吗？”索隆走到山治的座位前，这是今天山治到场后索隆对他说的第一句话。山治有点儿懵，他几天前才刚刚拒绝了这家伙，可是，此时此刻，索隆依旧是傲慢自大、魅力四射、完全不受影响的样子。反观山治，几周来的互动简直要把他的防线都磨掉了。  
为了掩饰自己的欢喜，山治选择装傻，他故作天真的歪过头：“什么提议？”  
“哈，哈。”索隆干笑两声，“约会邀请永远在日程表上，任何时间，任何地点，都由你决定。”  
“那就改天再说。”  
“这可比拒绝好多了，就这么定了。”彻底忽视山治的白眼，索隆继续笑道，“今天有什么要求吗？”  
“直接弃赛，这样我就可以马上走了？”  
索隆保持微笑，无视山治的捉弄。  
“嗯......”山治思索着抱臂靠在椅子上，他要好好想一个能挫索隆锐气的法子，他对棒球的了解实在有限，不过，“三杀？”  
索隆扬起锐利的眉峰，喃喃到：“你知道这有多难吗？”  
“哟，也就是说你做不到了？”  
“将激法对我没用的。”索隆乐道，“不过我会设法试试，因为我喜欢你。”  
“是激将法。”山治纠正，“说到不如做到，白痴。”  
“随你怎么说。”索隆笑笑，“你会收回你的话的。”  
九局已过，山治觉得本场比赛索隆应该没有“三杀”的机会了，但快要结束的时候，似乎又有了转机——三垒全满。索隆朝投手大喊，比划几个不明所以的手势，山治的兴趣被调动起来，目不转睛的盯着赛场。  
投手露出狐疑的表情，但旋即耸耸肩，仿佛无论索隆做了什么疯狂决定他都愿意配合。山治坐到了椅子边上，他强烈好奇索隆要做什么，他的心跳在加速。索隆又朝其他的队友们比划了同样的信号，整个队伍仿佛同时进入了备战状态——等着下一个投球。  
连续两个漂亮的投球，眼看投手要将击球手三振出局结束比赛的时候，突然，投手在最后一次投出的刹那将球一拉，尖锐的撞击声炸响，棒球飞起的瞬间，所有队员跃身而起！  
冲刺，奔跑，全场球员都在飞速追球！眼看球越过外野，抛物线朝向观众席。糟了，要成本垒打！突然，一个极度喧闹的男孩冲上场边围墙，蹬腿一跃，球接住了！“索隆！”路飞凌空旋身，弹弓般全力将球弹掷出去。  
球径直朝着刚刚超越二垒手正奔向三垒的索隆，索隆一抬手，球稳稳接住，他带着球猛扑上垒接着一个急转，虎臂挥出，飞旋的球嗡鸣着从奔跑的球员身旁呼啸而过，对直落入捕手手套，三垒出局！  
全场欢声雷动！山治的耳膜隐隐作痛，他们赢了！尖叫、呼喊、雀跃，所有观众都被这极其精彩的比赛感动到失去理智！  
下一局，两队换场，闲下来的索隆立马朝山治走了过来。远远地，山治就望到索隆脸上洋洋得意的神情。好吧，山治想，那个白痴又要没完没了的啰嗦了。  
“拿着~”索隆兴高采烈地把一个棒球抛到山治手里，沾沾自喜道，“获胜的球，我有给你亲笔签名！”  
山治低头看着手里的球，红线缝合处涂鸦样的签名在白球上丑得突兀。抬头对上索隆那张无比得意、十分欠扁的脸，山治嫌弃道：“你要知道，我只会在网上把这玩意儿卖了。”  
“随便你拿它做什么。”索隆愉快的说，“你想卖，就说明你也觉得我很有价值。”  
“我从未说过你没有价值。”山治立辩，“只是对我来说没有而已。”  
“哎哟。”索隆装疼，假得要命，“扎心了哦！”  
“这是我的一项特殊技能。”  
“哦？”索隆又抓住了探寻的点，“你都有哪些特殊技能啊？”  
索隆若有所指的轻浮语调差点儿烧红了山治的脸，山治迅速将头转向一边，全力平复到坦然自若，再次回过头来，直视索隆的眼睛骄傲的说：“我可以屏住呼吸90秒！我是个出色的近景魔术师！我能做好吃到爆的意式柠檬鸡片！”  
话一出口，山治就后悔得想把头埋到沙里去，他刚才的反应就像个试图与高年级生交朋友的一年级小学生，他居然对一个成年人说自己是近景魔术师！  
“真的吗？”山治蹩脚的自夸似乎被索隆忽视了，他直接专注于山治的最后一句话，“抽个时间给我做意式柠檬鸡片吧！”  
山治想也不想就是一哼：“美吧你！”  
“那就表演个魔术给我看！”  
“我没有带道具。”山治干脆拒绝，“我不可能随时在袖子里放上花以备不时之需。”  
“是吗？”索隆说，“可你看起来就像那种人啊。”  
“你啥意思啊？！”  
“你怎么理解都行。”索隆轻佻的笑了，接着扬起下巴郑重其事的要求山治，“给我看个魔术。”  
“好吧。好吧！”山治急忙妥协的挥手让索隆闭嘴，“我做了以后你就别再拿这事儿烦我了？”  
“行。”  
索隆的回答听起来极为敷衍，但只要能让他暂时闭上嘴，山治也就认了。山治尽可能的在椅子上移动身体使自己前倾，他一只手做出各种蹩脚的动作转移索隆的注意力，另一只手趁机从钱包里偷偷摸出过期的驾照，接着，山治空着的右手转移到索隆耳后，猛然伸出的左手“啪”的一声和右手拍在一起，便貌似凭空地让驾照闪现在索隆面前。  
“还行。”索隆表示认可，然后又挑衅的笑道，“我看过更好的。”  
山治漫不经心的耸耸肩，佯装对评价毫不在意的样子。索隆忍住笑，戴上帽子和手套，开始往回走——该他们队上场了。直等索隆走出去好几步，山治才突然大喊：“嘿！绿藻头！”  
索隆回头，扬眉。  
刻意忽略每次索隆注视自己时都会怦怦直跳的小心脏，山治优雅的指点着自己的胸口，示意索隆查看那里的衣袋。有那么一会儿，索隆只是困惑地看着山治，终于他低下头伸手摸索自己胸前的口袋，竟掏出了被山治偷走后藏在那里的耳坠。山治得意的观赏着索隆懵逼的表情，看对方呆头呆脑地慢慢反应过来。  
咧开笑容，索隆猛地抬头，灼灼目光撞上山治，他的眉宇间还有点儿疑惑的痕迹，仿佛仍未完全确定刚刚的一切都是山治的把戏。如同演出后向观众致意般，山治优雅的微微颔首，又耸了耸肩。索隆开怀大笑，将金耳饰重新挂回原处，迈步走向赛场。

~X~

当山治在借书卡上盖章时，意外的注意到柜台对面的两个女孩一直在盯着他看，他投去目光，对方立马将偷偷打量的目光移开。若是在以前，这么漂亮的两位小姐对自己有兴趣，山治绝对直接贴上去，但是，现在，山治已经学会——当周围的人表现得如此拘谨小心时，都是因为发现了他的轮椅，若是他开口搭讪，就会收到一堆令山治难受的怜悯。  
将被借的书整齐叠好，山治迷人的微笑着将书递给女生：“好好享受这些书吧，姑娘们！”  
两个女孩安静了一下，接着露出莫名窃喜的神情转过头去咯咯笑着相互咬耳朵，离开的同时还不断的回头看山治。山治有点儿懵，他没有遇到过这样的情况，一直以来人们在发现他残疾时都表现得礼貌做作，没有当面笑话他的。  
“嘿，山治...”乌索普从柜台后面冒出来，低头盯着手机，“你今天上过网吗？”  
“没有。”山治拉开保险杠，转过轮椅面朝乌索普，他想吐槽一下刚刚奇怪的遭遇，“怎么了？”  
“你...”乌索普吞吞吐吐的支吾一声，紧张的瞄一眼山治，“你...在网上霸屏了...”  
“啥？”一把夺过手机，滑动屏幕，头条新闻赫然写着“罗罗洛亚罗曼史”？！越往下看，山治就越为强烈的意识到——事情失控了！  
其中一张被疯传的照片是从侧面拍的，偷拍的人肯定和山治同排。照片中的山治坐得特别前倾——尽管他自己并不记得有这样过——他的脸上露出一种虽疲惫却关切的笑，山治肯定自己当时正在说损话，但他注视索隆的眼神明显带着迷恋。  
照片中的索隆看起来更糟。他随意的叉脚站着，棒球手套挂在手腕上，双臂交叠巴靠围墙，堪堪放在胳膊上的脑袋脖子伸得老长，抬眼望着山治，一脸柔情。尽管山治认为自己从未看到过这一幕，但照片里的索隆绝对坠入爱河。  
这肯定是P的，山治想，或者是角度巧合的抓拍？！毕竟，索隆好几次都聊到比赛结束后要去吃什么，吃货都是这种表情，对吧？！  
还有好几张同样角度的照片，山治在庆幸照片没有拍到轮椅的同时，也极度苦恼的意识到——所有照片都冒着爱的泡泡，二人间绝非单纯的闲聊。  
越往下看，各种不利的信息越多，甚至有视频链接？！虽然没有看到山治的名字，但是——山治惊到呜咽一声，眼前的新照片竟是索隆将“三杀”胜利球递给山治的瞬间，下方一排醒目的文字：

罗罗洛亚索隆，赛场聊天秀恩爱！

吃瓜新闻报：赛场除了比赛，还有劲爆看点！这位不知姓名的神秘球迷每场比赛都在VIP座和罗罗洛亚聊天，球星罗罗洛亚索隆显然十分迷恋他！这是一段始于赛场的恋情？还是球场内外都有的浪漫？球迷们全在热议：棒球界臭名昭著的钻石王老五罗罗洛亚索隆终于名草有主了吗？

实在是一个字也看不下去了，山治把手机塞回乌索普手里，将脸埋入掌心，他试图抹去脑海里一切令人不快的图像，可惜，办不到。原本只是二人间的闲聊，万万想不到会变成这样！  
“嘿，兄弟，”乌索普咕哝着，打断了山治的思想挣扎，他把手机转向山治，“有个采访。”  
不急反应，视频已经开始播放了。画面中的索隆一身齐整的球服，漂亮性感的记者谈论着他诸多胜利中的一场。  
“真是精彩的比赛！”女记者姿态撩骚，为了贴近索隆，她几乎把话筒塞到了索隆嘴里。  
“是的，大家对我们的表现都很满意。”索隆严肃的评论，彻底忽视身后耍宝抢镜头的队友，他们中的一两个甚至一边做下流动作一边跳舞，“有几个战术安排我们开始时意见不合，但最后都配合得很好，我们的胜利名至实归。”  
“那真是一个令人印象极为深刻的‘三杀’。”她特别指出，“很多人都猜测是你和波特卡斯合谋策划的。”  
身后的队员们闹翻了天，他们拉出把躺椅，将一个小个子球员扔了上去，就跟掷铅球一样。小个子球员不知从哪里弄来一个纸盒王冠顶在头上，大摇大摆的招摇而过。索隆和记者均对这一切视而不见。  
“可能是我给了他这个想法。”索隆坦率的说，轻笑一声，“教练不太高兴，不过我们做到了，他也就罢了。”  
“显然球迷们都激动坏了。”女记者幸福地表示赞同，接着追问，“你关注社交媒体吗？”  
“不太了解。”索隆谦逊的轻笑，摇摇头，他的手落到臀部，显然面对镜头让他有些不自在，目光时不时地落到地面上。  
“嗯，你知道你和一个粉丝的照片传开了吗？”  
索隆满脸吃惊，愕然地张大嘴，下意识的抬起一只手孩子气的抓挠后脑勺。山治的心脏提到嗓子眼，屏住呼吸等待索隆的回答。  
“呃，老实说，我的确不晓得。”  
“照片显示你和一个金发粉丝在场边聊天。”  
山治瞅着索隆那淘气的眉头越皱越高，接着索隆猛然朝天一望，反应过来：“噢！”  
记者喜形于色：“那么，你认识他对吗？”  
“额，算吧。”索隆出现了从未有过的拘谨，他甚至深吸一口气才缓过半晌不喘导致的缺氧，“怎么了？”  
“啊，所有人都想知道，”女记者玩味的笑着发起猛烈进攻，“普通朋友？男朋友？他是谁？你们什么关系？”  
一听到“男朋友”这个词，山治就开始冒冷汗，胃部不由自主地抽搐，他屏吸静待索隆的话。山治希望这个男人不要在未得到他允许的情况下就向全世界发出惊人宣言，更何况，他们之前实则也并没有真正的确定“关系”。  
“不，我们之间什么也没有。”索隆又开始心不在焉的抓挠后颈，他耸耸肩，“因为他的座位就在休息区旁边，所以我们自然而然开始聊天。你知道，两局之间的间隔时间很长，而且总有媒体趁虚而入，我个人倾向于避开他们，因为媒体总是喜欢断章取义。”  
“那你们之间，什么也没有？”记者显得相当失望，“真的什么也没有？”  
“是的，没有。”索隆毫不动容的笑道，“那照片一定很糟。”  
视频在几秒后结束了，但山治并没有看到最后，他的耳中一阵嗡鸣。索隆做出了最明智的回答，否认了一切，可是，山治抽搐的胃并没有因此消停，他几乎要吐出来。刚听到索隆的回答时，山治的确松了一口气，然而，本该为此感到高兴的他为什么会觉得自己被人在肚子上重重打了一拳呢？

~X~

比赛已经进入第二局，索隆的心彻底沉到谷底——山治的座位空着，一直。在被公开报道后山治有这种反应并不奇怪，但索隆还是感到了自责。  
整场比赛，山治都没有来。或许山治有其它更重要的事情耽搁了？索隆试图安慰自己。然而，比赛结束不久，公关代表把索隆叫到一边，给他详细说明了因他将“三杀”胜利球送给山治而引起的网络热度。后悔包围了索隆。  
所有人都表示索隆在媒体面前处理得非常好，已不必在意这件事，可山治的空座位始终萦绕在索隆心头。索隆热爱棒球，但现在的他更期待每周都有山治的球场，尽管山治的态度暧昧不明，索隆却是了解自己的，他喜欢他。  
一阵响动，索隆瞥一眼，居然是路飞坐到了自己旁边？！索隆忍不住叹口气——如果连路飞都来安慰他，那就意味着他的状态已经糟糕到令周围人难以忍受的地步了。路飞展现出代表“一级紧要问题”的异常严肃面孔。  
“这不是你的错。”  
索隆咕哝一声：“呃？”  
“你的朋友，”路飞指明，“他不会因为那张照片责怪你的。”  
沮丧感再度冲涌上来，索隆随手拉下帽子扔到一边，烦躁地猛抓几下头发，长叹一声，垂头丧气的说：“你又怎么知道呢？”  
“因为，”路飞耸耸肩，“我就不会。”  
“嗯，”索隆忍不住笑了，他抬起头，托住下巴，闷闷不乐地凝视着球场，试图暂时不去想几周来占据他脑海的金发碧眼，“你和他不一样，路飞，你是喜欢我的。”  
“他的确喜欢你。”路飞反驳，站起身，大步跨过坑面，捡回棒球帽，递给郁闷的索隆，“一个不喜欢你的人，不会每场比赛都来和你聊天。”  
“你弄错了一点，”索隆郁烦的抱怨，尽量控制自己，以免将情绪发泄到路飞身上，他接过帽子在膝头拍打弄掉灰尘，“他因其它缘由才不得不来的。”  
“那他现在才不来？”路飞怀疑地叉起胳膊，“如果他真的觉得你烦，不喜欢你，他早就不来了。”  
索隆顿了一下，撇开路飞的话：“这次的事情可能真的让他不愿再来了。”  
“那就去跟他谈谈，”路飞耸肩，“你知道在哪儿可以找到他的，对吧？”  
“我觉得......”  
“你到底在犹豫什么呢？”  
索隆望着山治的空座位，陷入沉思——整个夏季，他都在和山治聊天，打趣他，爱上他。索隆不能理解的是，山治固执的不断拒绝自己。原本，山治看他的眼神、说话的态度都让索隆以为山治也是喜欢自己的，可每次索隆主动靠近，山治就缩回去了。山治似乎在刻意隐藏什么，那是一个谜。  
原本山治持续的拒绝已经让索隆有些无计可施了，这次的灾难性事件偏偏爆发在这个档口，如同一个巨大的休止符。或许，索隆想，就算山治已然直截了当的拒绝了自己，至少，他还可以再沟通一下，确保山治一切都好，让这一切有个好的收场.......

~X~

由于社交媒体上发生的一切，山治决定保持低调直到整件事被人们彻底遗忘。虽然接下来的几周都无法见到索隆让山治十分沮丧，但也没有更好的办法了。赛季后半段会越来越激烈，如果自己被拍到坐轮椅并大肆宣传......山治想都不敢想。  
正当山治如往常般躲在图书馆角落里阅读时，索隆大步走进，面带犹豫的站在山治面前。山治吓了一跳，立马低头确定自己的轮椅都掩藏在桌子底下，才又重新抬头仔细打量索隆。上一次索隆的突然到访将山治逼得手足无措，这一次，山治困惑于对方的目的。  
“最近的比赛你都没来。”索隆的声音平和，眼里却带着责备。  
山治决定把这一切都结束，于是他嘲弄的说：“哦，怎么，你在担心我吗？”  
“可能吧。”索隆刻意拖长语调，做出恶意玩味的口吻，却不由自主的彻底安静下来。放在桌上的手貌似平静，索隆下巴的肌肉却紧绷着，他无声的张了张嘴，旋即又闭上，终于，他试探的喃喃道：“如果，我，确实担心你呢？”  
“我觉得我暂时不出现在赛场是最好的。”山治打断道，以防索隆继续说下去，“直到这次事情的热度完全消失。”  
索隆沉默了一会儿，说：“没有剩下几场比赛了。”  
“耶...”山治欲言又止，让无需明言的问题隔在两人之间，沉默就是答案。或许，山治想，这是结束这一切的最好时机。他们之间日趋复杂的关系借由这次的事情，可以顺理成章的友好结束。  
相顾无言，谁也没有再开口。终于，索隆打破了凝滞，带着真诚的歉意，他说：“照片的事情，我很抱歉。”  
双手一直不停的摆弄手里的书，直到封皮都弯折，山治感到难受，到不是因为照片被曝光，而是因为那张照片代表着--结束的开始。总算注意到惨遭折磨的书，山治停下手，喃喃道：“我也是。”  
又是一阵令人倍感不适的沉默，还是索隆首先打破：“尽管如此，我一点儿不觉得抱歉。”  
山治以为自己听错了，他仰头对上索隆的目光：“啥？”  
”我的意思是，如果这个照片让你感到困扰或是侵犯了你的隐私，我很抱歉！”索隆略略一顿，似乎在确认自己即将出口的话，旋即，索隆孤注一掷郑重宣告，“但是，我绝不会因为喜欢你而感到抱歉！我喜欢你，我根本不在乎别人怎么想！”  
“嗯...”山治愣声支吾， 他原以为索隆对照片事件是耿耿于怀的——毕竟，索隆在媒体面前处理得那么好，一副完全不在乎山治的样子。  
“我之所以那么说是为了让该死的媒体别再烦我。”索隆进一步解释，紧扣桌面的手指关节发白，“我以为你也会认同我的做法。”  
索隆坦白完，又是一阵沉默。山治心潮汹涌，他等这句话太久了！自从看了采访视频，一直沉积在腹中的隐痛总算开始消解。点点头，山治哑然到：“谢谢。”  
“额，好，好的...”索隆慢慢站直，两手收进衣袋，环顾四周，多少有些局促的低头望着山治，“我就是想来告诉你这些。我马上就走。”  
索隆转身离开，山治默默注视。  
就这么结束了吗？山治思绪纷乱，这一刻，最好的了断契机，一切都可以重新回到正轨。可是，可是，经历了索隆死缠烂打的邀约，经历了狗仔媒体的曝光，经历了所有的这一切，结束了吗？就这样？  
我不想让他走！山治的心在呐喊。山治知道自己的想法很不合理，前后矛盾，简直混蛋，然而，脱口而出的声音根本不受意识的控制：“那么——！”  
索隆瞬间站定，回过头来。  
纠结，挣扎，山治试图找到一个让索隆留下的理由，突然，两个字直接蹦了出来：“棒球！”  
“棒球？”索隆没懂。  
“是的。”山治啪的合上书放到一旁，认真地看着索隆的眼睛，“你为什么打棒球？”  
“你......”索隆转身面对山治，审慎开口，“你是真的想知道吗？”  
山治微笑点头，不再有之前的慌乱，他真心希望知道答案。  
“额，好吧。”索隆有些局促的嘟囔着，拖步走回山治所在的桌子，拉出一把椅子，坐下。僵硬的四下张望，刻意避开山治的目光，好一会儿索隆才用不确定的眼神看着山治：“你想知道什么？”  
“我也不知道。”山治笑了，“比如，你为什么喜欢棒球？什么驱使你成为老土的职业棒球运动员？而不是其它更酷的项目？”  
山治的调侃让索隆的肩膀松弛下来，他忍俊不禁的哼然道：“你又来了，哈？！”  
“哪有~”得意的弧度勾起嘴角，山治压住自己的声音，免得尾音流露出太过明显的嘲弄意味儿。  
“额，好吧...”索隆挠着头，想了一会儿，耸耸肩，“我觉得，我一直都喜欢棒球。我从小就和家人一块儿看比赛，每一场；我搜集所有球员的明星卡；我参加学校举办的所有棒球赛；棒球一直都是我最爱的项目。”  
山治突然爆笑，索隆挑眉疑视。  
“抱歉~”山治强压笑声朝索隆挥挥手，“我只是想到一个臭脸的小屁孩穿着最爱的棒球服搜集卡片的样子...”  
“这有啥好笑的！”索隆反击，却忍不住也笑了起来。索隆坐直了身体，傲慢自在的气场瞬间回归，这是那个山治熟悉的赛场上的索隆，是事情变得糊乱前的魅力四射的索隆！索隆咄咄逼人的指着山治：“我可以毫不犹豫的告诉你——我现在还保存着那些卡片呢！”  
山治笑得前仰后合，临桌的人不满的让他安静一点儿，山治连忙双手捂住嘴。遏住笑，缓过气，山治歉意地向索隆挥挥手，坦陈道：“对不起，我只是...只是一想到小男孩有着和你一样的臭脸，就...”  
“啥？”索隆愤愤不平地也跟着笑了。  
“欧，拜托~”山治指着索隆怒眉愁纹的额头，捂嘴，“就是那张脸！瞧啊，难道我有说错吗？”  
“嘛，你没有说错。”索隆笑着耸耸肩，“我的确是个脾气暴躁的小孩。”  
“我就知道。”山治笑得开心，“也就是说，你选择棒球仅仅是因为个人喜欢，没有任何别的原因？”  
“欧，我有个目标。”索隆挪动一下，从裤子后袋摸出钱包，翻找，二指小心翼翼地至隐藏的内袋中夹出一张破破烂烂的卡片，动作颇为戏剧性的将卡片翻转过来递到山治面前。山治小心翼翼地接过来，注视着掌中磨损严重的破旧球星卡。  
“他保持着有史以来的最高击球得分，我想要超越他！”  
卡牌中的男人相貌出众——时髦的短须，老鹰般锐利的眼睛——不太像是棒球运动员。山治看不懂卡上杂乱无章的统计数字，只记住了这个人的名字：德古拉.米霍克。  
“那你可得赶紧了~”山治把卡片递还索隆，指着对方轻嘲道，“你差不多有...三十八？三十九？”  
“为什么不是二十八？”索隆纠正道，仔细地将卡片放入钱包，收回口袋。翻个白眼，索隆又忍不住笑着看向山治：“你这坏蛋！”  
“那么？”  
“我落后了好几年。”索隆耸肩，“职业生涯的问题。”  
“不会吧？”山治轻笑道，“我以为你是那种一毕业就会成为职业运动员的人。”  
“我原本的确是这么计划的。”索隆肯定的说，“包括奖学金在内的一切，但我受了伤，耽误了五年。”  
山治坐直了身体，他无法想象什么样的伤病会导致索隆这样的人五年时间无法参与比赛。山治紧张的打量一眼索隆，好奇对方身上有什么东西是自己未能注意到的，小心翼翼的，山治询问：“发生了什么？”  
“我出了车祸。”索隆轻松的解释，抓住汗衫下摆，卷起，露出上半身——巨大的伤疤从臀部延伸至肩膀。那是一条足以将身躯一分为二的可怖的蟒纹样的裂口，凹凸不平的瘢痕疙瘩和变形的肌肉盘结在一起，粗糙，丑陋。索隆拉回衣服，不去管凌乱的褶皱，继续说：“我差点儿死掉。我在医院躺了一年，多数时间都是昏迷。出院后，我坚持做康复训练，又花了一年才勉强算个正常人。”  
尽管有衣服遮蔽，山治的目光依旧扎在伤痕的位置，他的脑袋里爆了炸弹，动惮不得。索隆没有发现自己给山治带来的冲击，随意的接着说——  
“我失去了一切...我的奖学金没有了，我的教练说我的职业生涯结束了，我的医生告诉我如果我还能做任何运动，那都是奇迹。”  
“我...”山治的声音变得轻柔，他看到了索隆眼中残留的痛苦，那种痛苦和车祸后的山治每天在镜子里看到的自己如出一辙——失重，彷徨，无处可逃的绝望。  
“那段时间一定非常艰难。”  
“是的，很难。”  
“然后呢？”山治追问，“你都落后成那样了？为什么不放弃呢？”  
“没错，所以我需要加倍努力，我不会放弃，不会后悔！如果你有梦想，那就去做，去实现它，没有任何借口。”索隆咧嘴笑起来，温柔的目光投向山治，“哪怕有人觉得那是老年人玩的、见鬼的、无聊到爆的游戏。”  
克制震颤的内心，山治尽可能平静的挤出话来：“尽管你的鸡汤令人鼓舞，我也不会收回我的评价。”  
“没指望你会。”索隆乐道，盯着山治，近乎温柔的呢喃，“那就是我喜欢你的地方。”  
山治的心跳漏了一拍：“你怎么能那样呢？”  
“哪样？”  
“就这样......”坚定，完美，难以置信！——“鲁莽执拗。”  
“一辈子也没有多长。”索隆耸肩，“不好好争取我会后悔。”  
“我......嗯...”山治盯着手里的书——幻想文学——自打车祸以后这就是他的精神支柱！把轮椅当做借口，逃避，麻痹，对重要的事情视而不见！他要去修复，马上！  
“我要去办点儿事！”  
尽管被山治突兀的话惊到，索隆并未表现出受伤或被冒犯，他看着山治，意外且疑惑。  
“但是，”山治迎上索隆的目光，急促，恳切，他说，“但是，我办完事，如果，你有时间...或者...你想......"  
“我很乐意。”索隆咧嘴笑了。

~X~

轮椅转进餐厅，被强烈的使命感驱使着，山治对大厅里多位老顾客因他的突然出现而讶然停止就餐齐齐望过来的目光视而不见，直奔后厨。山治撞上了康尼，曾经的同事，对方先是一愣，立马认出了他。  
“哦，山治！”康尼大叫，用力握手，表示关怀的笑容看起来一如既往的凶恶，“很高兴见到你！”  
“你看起来也挺好嘛！歪货主厨。”山治笑道，“告诉哲夫，我来了。”  
"不必了。"一声嘟囔，洪亮惊人，巨大的厨房栅门后面转出个高大魁梧的身影，一瘸一拐蹇步向前。大汉一边跛行，一边在毛巾上擦干双手，顺势把毛巾一甩搭在肩上，抱臂而立，耸在山治面前。  
"哦，豆杆！"哲夫用牢骚表达欢喜，"好久不见啊！"  
直接略过寒暄，山治开门见山："我想谈谈。"  
“好吧，你总有说不完的话。”哲夫打量山治，接着指了指身后的办公室，“但我猜这次是有特别的事情？”  
“是的...”  
进入办公室，熟悉的事物让山治感到一阵触景生情的疼痛——永远忙碌的后厨，等待处理的订单，大厅里等着被服务的食客...所有的记忆都显得那么美好，尽管曾经的山治时常抱怨。要是他早知道世事无常，人生转瞬即逝，他原本应该更加珍惜。  
“那么，”哲夫关上门，双臂交叉，严厉的看着山治，“你想说什么？”  
挺直身体，山治坚定地说：“我想要回我以前的工作。”  
哲夫看起来有些吃惊，但他直接反问：“我们以前讨论过这事了，不是吗？”  
“那是过去，现在是‘现在’！”山治争辩，他的心里燃烧着一团从未有过的火，那是索隆帮他点燃的。是的，索隆，他的百折不饶，他的坚韧气魄，他可以坚持自己，他可以战胜命运！山治绝不能再做一个轻易放弃的懦夫！  
"你很清楚，我是这个餐厅曾经有过的、最好的主厨！我的厨艺远远超过那些被你称为专业人士的二流厨师！我是真正的一流厨师！我再也不会因为够不到高处的炉子这种可笑的鸡毛蒜皮阻挡我的路！"  
哲夫注视着山治，一言不发。  
"我绝对会做到的，无论如何！"山治固执的继续宣告，这个话题曾经令他绝望痛哭，但是，现在，任何困难都只会越发坚定他的决心！"我可以自己贷款买新的炉灶，哪怕我的下半辈子都只能坐在轮椅上，我也要继续做饭！所以，把那该死的工作给我！否则，我发誓，我要在你前面开家店，叫你关门大吉！"  
哲夫依旧沉默着，严厉的看着山治，好一会儿，他露出确定了什么的表情，肯定的点点头："好吧，孩子。我会尽我所能帮助你。"  
"真-真的吗？"山治结巴了，怔愣住，不敢相信暴脾气老头居然一下子就接纳了他。山治原本是准备好和老家伙白刃相接的，结果，就这样？这么轻易就搞定啦？  
"我终于看到了你身上的火，那是我一直希望看到的，从你一年前第一次回到这里开始。"  
"那时的我，和现在，不是同一个人了。"  
"很明显！"哲夫高兴的笑起来，"什么改变了你？"  
改变的东西太多了。整整一年，无尽的痛苦，艰难的学习，被迫的成长，但是，有一件最重要的事，如同灯塔般立于前方将他指引至此，只因为一场简单的谈话，只因为——  
"我去看了一场棒球比赛。"

~X~

得到索隆的电话号码有点儿复杂：山治先是找到娜美，联系上球队的公关代表，对方最初的态度极为防备，不过，当得知“山治”就是之前索隆坚持要她寻找的人，公关妹子的态度瞬间友好，甚至很有进一步探听的兴趣。  
现在，山治深吸一口气，拨通了索隆的电话，铃声响起，山治再次将脑海里的完美计划审核一遍：要说的话，联系索隆的原因，所有细节。下一秒，话筒里传来索隆深沉的嗓音，山治顿时脑海一片空白，惊慌失措的喊道：“我想煮你！”  
“啥？！”  
“我-想-煮-饭-给你，”山治尽可能缓慢的重复一遍，避免自己又语无伦次，冒汗的手连带手机一起发抖，“我欠你的意大利柠檬香煎鸡排，还记得吗？”  
停顿良久，索隆才试探性地问道：“山治？”  
天啦！自己居然没有先自我介绍？！山治恨不得给自己一耳光。考虑到现在挂断电话假装不是自己也已经来不及了，山治只好自暴自弃的小声说：“是的...那个，晚餐...？”  
无语。“现在是晚上11点。”  
山治咬着嘴唇，爆发出来：“那就是‘不’咯？”  
电话那头一阵闷声响动和嘟囔，然后索隆问：“我该去哪儿？”  
"巴拉蒂，东海大街。"山治说，"餐厅已经打烊了，但正门并没有锁，你直接进来就好。"  
"好的，一会儿见。"  
挂断电话，山治继续干活，他必须在索隆到达之前准备好一切。不久前，当解释完发生在自己身上的事情并说明了接下来的打算后，哲夫把餐厅钥匙给了山治。当然，免不了凶巴巴的警告山治务必清理干净并在离开前锁好门窗。一切按计划进行，山治腌制好肉类，就给索隆打去电话。  
一切就绪，山治在柜台后的转椅上坐定。十指不断的摆弄手机，山治心里憋着好多想要告诉索隆的话，他知道自己必须要说什么，呼吸越发困难起来。这时候，餐厅正门旋开，索隆大步走了进来。过度紧张的汗水已经微微浸湿了山治的衬衫。  
"嘿！"  
山治立马抬头，非常意外的，索隆的出现并没有像山治预想的那样令他倍感压力，正相反，山治瞬间平静下来。索隆脸上洋溢的笑容照亮了山治，他也不由自主的回以灿烂的微笑："嗨！"  
索隆看上去一如既往的完美——满头绿毛酷酷的乱着，左耳的三个耳钉叮当作响，笑脸永远自信爽朗。索隆从容的走近吧台，站在山治对面，他的视线绝不可能捕捉到阴暗角落里躲藏的折叠轮椅。  
180度转动旋椅，山治打开身后的小烤箱，把温热的晚餐取出来。索隆好奇的看着：“那是什么？”  
“烤箱，用来保温的。”山治解释，努力消除声音里的紧张，“谁知道你会迷路到什么地方，我可不能让菜凉了。”  
摆盘，转椅，铺碟，倒酒，山治的动作一气呵成，优雅动人。索隆不眨眼的看着，慢慢脱下外套放在椅背上，坐好。  
“迷迭香嫩鸡肉配番红花调味饭和特制鲜芒果。”山治报菜，“意大利灰皮诺特酿葡萄酒。”  
“我听不懂你在说啥。” 索隆乐了——或许是因为暗暖的灯光，也或许是因为没有赛场上的汗流浃背，索隆看起来比平时更干净、更惬意——他把胳膊放在桌面上，“但闻起来很香。”  
山治移开目光，提醒自己：我在这个极不恰当的时间点叫他来是为了当面表示感谢，妈的，要-表-示-感-谢。手向食物，做个示意的动作，山治命令道："好了，不要光看着，赶快吃！"  
索隆立刻拿起叉勺，猛塞一口。满心期待索隆评价的山治假装漫不经心的一点点吃起自己盘子里的东西。一秒，两秒，三秒，终于，索隆发出了惊叹不已的呻吟！  
"你...呃..."刚发出声音，索隆就停住了，慢慢地，咀嚼，享受，吞咽。美食的惊艳绽放在脸上，索隆赞叹：“哇~你没瞎说，这简直好吃得要命！”  
“难道你还怀疑过我？”山治得意的笑，慢悠悠吃自己的食物。即使荒废了一年，他的手艺也没有生疏，山治非常骄傲。尽管，刚刚的烹饪有些地方不够完美，但是，山治想，等我重新开始餐厅的工作就能立马解决的。  
“大概，有一点？”索隆继续狼吞虎咽，幸福的咀嚼一阵，从塞满食物的嘴里挤出一句满足嘟囔，“但我以后再也不会了。”  
“很好。”山治玩笑的警告，喝下一小口酒，谈话轻松展开，仿佛回到了赛场上的惬意时光——逗趣调侃，无所不谈——很快，山治就忘记了自已最初想让索隆来的原因。  
美酒渐消，闲叙渐末，索隆吃掉最后一口美味，极为礼貌的放下餐叉，将盘子推到一边。四目相对，沉稳，期待，索隆说：“你为什么又愿意和我共进晚餐了呢？”  
“我......”山治愣住了，总算记起了自己的初衷，轻轻放下酒杯，诚挚的看着索隆，“我想向你表示感谢。”  
“感谢我？”索隆惊诧。  
“我最近迷失了自我，放弃了很多东西。”山治费力的斟酌措辞，他没有做好现在就全部坦白的准备，但他需要表明自己的诚意。有些局促的轻笑一下，山治承认：“我姐送我球赛套票，就是一种爱的强迫，她逼着我走出去，要我重新做回自己。”  
这一次，索隆非常安静，没有尖刻的评论，没有嘲弄的打趣，他极静默、极专注的倾听山治的每一句话，眼中有光。山治几乎被这样的索隆迷住了，同时又感到害怕——他竟然真的在对方面前敞开心扉！  
“当你告诉我你的经历，我才意识到自己太轻易的就放弃了梦想。”痛苦的记忆涌现，呼吸加快，山治不得不移开目光，低头盯着双手——车祸致残，无法再像过去那般工作的自己丧失了抗争的勇气，绝望，迷茫，为了获取安全感，他躲进了图书馆，封闭在幻想文学中，在角落里疗伤。然而，他并不属于那里。——“是你，给了我重新战斗的勇气。”  
莫名冗长的沉默，山治继续尴尬的埋着头，寻思大概是自己的话让索隆有些囧，得找些恰当的言语调解气氛。杯盘被扫动，猛一阵哗啦作响，山治还没明白过来，索隆的手抓住他的衬衫前襟，将他拉扯进一个咄咄逼人的深吻。  
山治彻底当机了，五感懵逼，唯一的意识聚焦在唇间——索隆的薄唇正粗暴的掠夺，试图闯入！震惊让山治下意识的张开了嘴，索隆的舌头立即长驱直入，探索，攫取，相互纠缠。动情的吻，是山治尝过的最美好的东西——菜的余味，酒的醇厚，还有某种特别的钢铁的味道混合着索隆身上的麝香气息，把山治卷入旋涡！第一次，距离索隆这么近，山治只想将自己埋进索隆的颈项，呼吸他，感受他，融入他！势不可挡的迷醉如同水泥将山治包裹，固定，掩没。  
意识稍明，突然，微睁的眼角扫到了桌底的轮椅...轮椅？！压靠在自己上方的索隆随时可能看到轮椅！！惊恐顿时压到一切，山治用尽全身力气推开索隆，狂乱的挣脱出来。  
小心翼翼的偷瞄索隆的脸，山治生怕对方发现自己的秘密。一秒，两秒，三秒，索隆石凝般站着，低头盯那柜台上被扫到一边的餐具，绷着嘴，目光越来越冷。终于，索隆的嘴角猛然向下一拉，恢复过来，脸上换成近乎漠然的疏离表情。  
“谢谢你的晚餐。”索隆礼貌的说，起身，抓起夹克，转头就走。猛地，索隆停下，肩膀绷如张弓，似乎是想说什么，却终是点了点头：“再见。”  
“......呃...”山治张大嘴，却发不出声音，他的心嘶吼着：回来！不要走！然而，恐惧攫住了身体，山治只能眼睁睁地看着索隆越走越远，胸中的口子越扯越大，剧痛，窒息。  
门在索隆身后“砰”的一声关上，山治极勉强的吸进一口气，垂头落进手心，瘫倒。山治不明白自己究竟是出了什么问题，为什么会被恐惧完全控制，为什么要让这把该死的破轮椅进一步摧毁他本来就糟糕透顶的人生。  
沉重的呼吸闷在掌心，好一阵，山治就那样蜷在凳子上，他设法控制自己，他不能一直这个样子——像个废物！慢慢的，山治支撑起来，将自己搬到轮椅里，打扫厨房，清洗餐具，收拾剩酒。  
放好最后一个碟子，山治转到空荡荡的大厅，对着一张空桌，发呆。右手紧拽手机，几乎要捏碎屏幕。可是，山治没能拨打电话。痛苦的呻吟一声，山治向前倒下，头摊在桌面。他是怎么走到这一步的？看球赛？和索隆聊天？打趣？调情？然后呢？——他们之间产生了真正的感情，谁能想到？！该怪谁呢？只能是自己！因为他太懦弱，太胆怯，没有说出真相的勇气！  
哦，上帝啊！山治想起了索隆离开时的表情，那样的表情！  
索隆全力以赴的追求他，他却推开了索隆，那么狠狠地残忍地推开了索隆！难怪索隆转身就走了！难怪索隆看上去那么冷漠！难怪索隆终于放弃了！这都是我的错！  
“嘣—！”一声巨响撞开了餐厅大门，惊断了山治的悲思，吓得他坐直了身体。

“你知道吗？！我完全不能理解！”索隆在咆哮。

山治呆愣在轮椅上，看着索隆气势汹汹的冲他踱来。  
“如果你不喜欢我，那是一码事！我能应付得了！”索隆边走边抓绕着头发，懊丧，混乱，他根本看不到轮椅，“可是，你来来回回的让我干这事，就像用鞭子抽一个傻瓜！我不知道你想从我这里得到什么，上一秒你还在和我调情，下一秒，你就推开我，要逃跑！”  
“我...呃...”  
“我想和你在一起！我想更多的了解你！这就是为什么我一直缠着你！想在比赛之外见到你，想带你出去！该死的，见鬼！哪怕只有一天时间，我愿意带你去意大利！可是，这也行不通！我不知道该怎么办！我站在这里，像个傻子！如果你不喜欢我，很好，你只要直接告诉我！我就可以——”  
话音戛然而止，索隆瞪着轮椅，他总算看到了轮椅！混乱，困惑，惊恐，索隆的表情一阵变换，张目结舌。  
“我...”山治发现自己的声音细若蚊蝇，可他找不到更大的力气，深吸一口气，他轻柔的承认，“我当然喜欢你。”

安静。

“很喜欢。”山治努力让音量更大些，他移开目光，他无法承受索隆的眼神投来的重量，“可是我——”  
“你怎么了？！”  
山治僵着肩膀，抵制妄图畏缩的自己。解铃还须系铃人，这是他种下的因，他必须承担后果——向索隆坦诚一切！  
“山治？”山治的话和长久的低头沉默给了索隆错误的信号，索隆关切的声音里满是忧恐，“你没事吧？”  
“我很好。”山治努力点点头，强装镇定，却无法减少如鲠在喉的感觉，困难喘息。避开和索隆的目光接触，以防事情变得更糟，山治示意一旁的椅子：“你还是坐下吧。”  
索隆依然混乱，手足无措的愣了几秒，他倒退两步跌坐进椅子里，低垂的双眼烁动着，终于，他放松下来，抬头迎上山治等待的目光——他要知道答案。  
“我去年出了车祸。”山治深吸一口气，这是自变故发生以来他首次谈论这事，山治低头盯着攥紧的拳头，强迫自己继续，“我腰部以下完全瘫痪，从那时期起，我只能依靠轮椅。”

沉默。

“这就是我离开这里的原因。”山治虚弱地环指四周，“是你给了我回来工作的勇气，我真的很感激。”

沉默。

过度的安静让心跳声震耳欲聋，山治忍不住冒险抬头看索隆一眼，对方脸上——难以置信，愕然不解——的表情和山治预想的一样，那是接下来需要解决的问题。  
“但是...”索隆挣扎停顿，“但是在比赛的时候......”  
“...我坐着。”山治指明。  
“你在图书馆工作。”  
山治侧过头，吸口气，再又对上索隆的眼睛：“我坐着。”  
“...晚餐！”  
“...嗯...”山治撅起嘴，有些忍俊不禁，“也是坐着啊。”  
跌靠回椅子上，一只手苦恼的抓头，尽管双眼依旧带着震惊环顾四周，索隆总算是放弃继续纠结了。山治耐心的看着索隆，等待对方做出决定。然而，索隆的话大大出乎山治的预料。  
“你为啥不早告诉我呢？”索隆指责的语气让山治措手不及，他从未考虑过这个问题，从未想到他两的关系会进一步发展。尽管，欺骗本身一直也令山治感到难受......  
“我不需要和人一聊天就讲这个！”山治皱眉，肩膀也僵硬的微微耸起，“这不是重要的事情。”  
惊慌瞬间代替了索隆脸上的恼怒：“我没有那个意思，我...”  
“我什么都没说，因为这不重要。”山治抬高声音镇压索隆，脸却涨得越来越红，最后，他不得不尴尬的耸耸肩，小声承认，“可是...到后来...我太害怕你会怎么想...”  
“这就是你一直拒绝我的原因？！”索隆堵得慌，气急败坏，“我压根儿就不在乎！”  
“我...我知道...”山治喃喃自语，“可是！我不能...我害怕...我害怕这一切会改变！你是这一年来第一个像对待正常人那样对待我的人...你这家伙！粗鲁，自大，傲慢...”  
“你确定不是在说你自己？”索隆插嘴。  
山治咬住上翘的嘴角，保持平静的语调：“被当做正常人，而不是一个需要帮助的孩子，那种久违的感觉太好了...我只是，我只是不希望这一切结束得太快，哪怕...”  
“根本不用结束。”索隆温柔的说。  
山治愕然抬头，刚刚的坦白才让他如释重负，索隆出乎意料的反应就令他无比震惊，“你还对我有兴趣？！”  
“为什么不？”  
“呃...不知道...”眼前的人简直无药可救，山治脱力的按住头，“会有很多...很多的问题。”  
索隆毫不犹豫的坚定反驳：“完全没有问题。”  
笑容重新爬上山治的嘴角，他警告：“我可不是个好相处的人。”  
“没有我搞不定的。”  
“我不打棒球。”山治笑出声来。  
“呃...”索隆苦脸，接着又忍不住温柔的笑起来，“没那个必要。”  
山治扬起眉毛，打量索隆——真诚，毫无嘲弄。山治思虑着看看四周，才又平视索隆，严肃的说：“几乎所有运动我都烂透了。”  
索隆毫不退缩的注视着山治，微耸单肩：“还有很多其他的事情可以做。”  
山治稍微向后靠了靠，决定“炮击”索隆让他清醒，非常冷酷的，山治指出：“任何没有斜坡的地方我都去不了。”  
“我可以抱你。”索隆轻松应对。  
“我的家人都是疯子。”  
“谁的不是呢？”  
山治忍住笑：“人们常常用异样的眼光打量我。”  
“加入轮椅俱乐部。”索隆也靠上了椅背，和山治的你来我往永远令他放松且愉快。  
抛球，接球。这是一次辩论，一场比赛。索隆用正确的答案和承诺消解了山治的每一个质疑。宽慰和欣喜在山治的胸中腾升起暖意，但是，这里还有一头大象！山治的笑容开始凝固、破碎，是的，房间里有一头大象！从他意识到自己被索隆吸引的第一天起，它就在那里！山治扭紧拳头，指甲掐进皮肉，声音从窒息里蹦出来：“我...”  
索隆睁大了眼睛。  
山治长吁一口气——他简直不敢相信自己会有说出这句话的一天——用钢铁的意志支撑自己，紧张到了极点，却迫使自己笑着说：“...我甚至不确定我是否可以做爱。”  
这个问题第一次击中了索隆，他移开闲放在椅子扶手上的胳膊，抱拳搁到正前方桌面，沉思着，然后耸耸肩，认真的说：“船到桥头自然直。”  
话音刚落，山治心头聚集痛苦洪水的大坝轰然决堤，疯狂宣泄的压力快要撑破胸腔，竭尽全力阻止自己放声痛哭，山治几乎歇斯底里的大笑起来：“你是认真的？啊？！”  
索隆举起一只手，如同在发誓，用力点点头：“和车祸一样真。”  
这回，山治真的笑了：“你...是个令人着迷的胆大包天的笨蛋！不过，也很危险。”  
“你喜欢这样的我。”索隆伸出手，紧紧握住山治颤抖的右手，“不要再退缩了。”  
“虽然我不愿意承认，”山治眨眨眼，被索隆握住的手激动的抽搐着，“你说的对。”  
椅脚刮擦地面的声音撕裂了餐厅的安静，索隆移动到山治面前，坐下，平视山治的眼睛，轻声耳语：“我现在可以吻你了吗？”  
“嗯...”山治挣扎的目光落在索隆嘴唇上，然后又重新望进索隆淡褐色的眼睛，踹息着，“可...以？”  
“好极了。”索隆咕哝出声，这就是他所需要的全部邀请。倾身向前，索隆自信的伸手搂过山治的脖子，指尖沿着后项细柔的发丝轻轻抚摸，拇指迷恋的描绘山治下巴的曲线。不容置疑的，索隆将山治拉向自己，直到鼻尖和嘴唇隔着要触不触的距离交换对方的呼吸。  
眼眸受惊般上挑，睫羽滑动，山治的眼前一片模糊——他们离得太近了，即使瞳孔不断收缩、放大，也找不到焦点。山治闭上眼睛，主动消除了一切距离。感受到索隆温度的一刹那，所有的试探、纠结、痛苦，全部消失。山治的身体开始发热，胃部激动的拧紧，他慌张的抓住了索隆的手臂。  
这个吻和他们的第一次一样完美，不，是更加完美！因为索隆不再由于不确定而紧张，而山治，他终于能够全身心的投入，接受，给与，毫无保留！静谧的大厅里，昏暗的灯光下交融的影子——这一刻，这个吻，这份心动，山治将永远铭记。  
时间被遗忘，待到纠缠的二人慢慢分开，山治困难的喘息着，索隆依旧紧搂着他的后颈。他们就那样，静静凝视着对方，突然，索隆唐突且惶恐的猛喘一口气：“哦，天啦！”  
“怎么？”索隆突然的烦乱吓了山治一跳，他担心的问。  
索隆自责的低声说：“我讲了那么多残疾人的笑话...”  
有那么几秒钟，山治不明所以的盯着索隆，好一会儿，山治才第一次意识到索隆的确讲过关于断腿和轮椅的劣言。看着索隆惊慌失措的样子，山治捧腹大笑。  
“别担心~”山治努力摆脱笑意，试着安抚索隆，双手捧过索隆的脸颊，山治在对方唇间轻轻一吻，“你可以补偿我！带我去看棒球或者别的什么吧！”

~End~


End file.
